Give Me A Chance?
by BanbieBunny
Summary: Fueled by Megaman's devotion, Yuna helps Megaman in his efforts to return to Terra. However, an accident critically injures her, and its up to Megaman and co. to get their friend to Terra before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Everybody! This is the bro. Of Banbie Bunny here, with a Megaman Legends fic for you all.

This story will deal with Megaman's return to Elysum, but includes different perils on the return home as well as elements of future adventures. This is my first and only Legends fic, so please review. It did take an awful long time to write.

(P.S. Megaman + Tron fans may be disappointed at this fic, but don't worry. There is a hint of such things here, but no definite match at the end.)

-------------------------------------

**I dedicate this fic to Alisi Thorndyke,** - An incredible friend with some of the most original (even best) fanfic ideas ever.

**And to TheWebbuilder.** - Who has written perhaps my top favorite fic on this site. I hope this story will do it credit.

* * *

"If we spent money trying to buy a whole new ship, we'd be bankrupt!" yelled Tron.

It had been three months since Megaman's departure to Elysium. Tron and Roll had tried time and again to construct a proper ship that would exit the earth's atmosphere and fly into space. Since then Professor Barrel, Colonel Von Bleucher, Teisel Bonne and his baby brother Bon had watched them.

So did Data, the monkey robot. He had returned by a small pod that was only large enough to hold himself. He had tried to show Roll and Tron the real way to build a rocket. He had new technology plans inside his data systems that would construct a perfect ship, but they would never listen to him when he tried to point out mistakes. He was beginning to feel afraid that they would end up spending money till they were bankrupt before he could get a word in edgewise.

Roll had been more mild mannered before, but Tron was overbearing and the time they wasted trying to build new rockets made Roll worry more and more about Megaman. She was all for purchasing new well working parts to construct the engine, while Tron was more concerned about saving money. Not that she didn't care about Megaman herself, but more or less because she was a pirate and never wanted to spend much. It seemed that most of the problems were from the parts she insisted on using. Old parts that need constant monitoring and adjustments.

"If we don't get new parts, the ship will never work!" said Roll, her stress level always building whenever she argued with Tron. "We could never maintain it. The parts you want to use would rattle to pieces in the middle of space, and then who would be the ones needing to be rescued?"

Tron's frustration reached her limit. She drew back her arm and gave Roll such a slap across the face that Roll staggered backwards against the workbench they were using. "SHUT UP!" Tron practically screamed. "Using so many new parts would leave us with practically nothing left!"

Roll did not cry, but her face grew very red and tears crept into her eyes. "I'll sell anything I have to get the money," she said. "If it means the screws from the hull of the _Flutter_, I'll sell them. You don't need to spend any money at all, if that's all you care about!"

Tron was about to make another smart remark when Teisel suddenly stepped in. He grabbed Tron and shook her hard. "That's enough!" he barked. He dragged her over to the workbench and made both her and Roll sit down.

"Now listen, whatever it takes to get Megaman from that planet, we'll pay it. Tron, I want you to forget that stuff about using old parts. If one thing goes wrong in space, there's nobody who could come to your rescue. We're not about to leave him there. We'll use whatever money we can come up with, and Roll can use hers. We'll split the cost fifty-fifty. Now stop arguing, you make me sick!"

Tron jumped off the workbench and walked back across the field to the elevator that led to the Sulfur Bottom, angrily kicking a servbot on the way. Roll just hung her head and said nothing. Teisel talked to the servbots and ordered them to collect all the wreckage from the last rocket attempt and salvage every scrap of metal they could find. They would later take it to the local blacksmith and sell it for whatever amount they could get.

Roll let her tears run down her face as she toyed left and right with a small wrench in her hands. Everyday that passed since Megaman left had made her worry so much. She had no way of knowing if he was alive or dead. He could be sick or dying right at that moment and need immediate help. What if they were too late already? She covered her face with her hands and rocked back and forth on the bench. She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder and she looked up and saw Bon standing next to her.

"Babu?" he mumbled. Nobody but the Bonnes really knew what he said. "Babu" could mean anything at all, yet only Tron or Teisel really knew what it was. It sounded something like a question then.

"I'm sorry Bon, I don't know what you're saying." said Roll. Bon shrugged and gave her shoulder another squeeze. "Babu…" he said soothingly.

Roll smiled and leaned on his metal arm. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but it at least made her feel better. Data was nearby and took this opportunity to jump up on the workbench. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Roll shook her head. "No," she replied. "I don't know if I'll ever see Megaman again, not the way things are going. Maybe Teisel's plan will work, but I'll never convince Tron to build the rocket the right way."

Data took the wrench from her hands and tapped his head with the handle. "As I've tried to say before; but you wouldn't listen," he said slowly. "I do happen to know how to build this rocket correctly. I understand the directions clearer than you do, I'm a computer after all. I could help you once you get some new parts."

Roll listened and nodded when he had finished. "Alright, we'll do it that way." she agreed.

Then she held a hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry, Data." she said. "I guess I have been ignoring you these past weeks. I guess the stress has been driving me crazy, especially Tron Bonne."

Data patted her other hand. "That's okay, at least you listened to me now." he said. "Besides, I'm sure Megaman will be alright when you get there. He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He took good care of you."

Normally this would have mad Roll happy and feel better, but this actually made her even more distressed. "I know that!" she cried suddenly. "He always took good care of me… And now he needs me and I can barely do anything at all. Data, I feel so helpless. How can I sit around like this when he could be in trouble? I got to stop, I need to get back to work!"

She jumped off the workbench and opened a box full of blank blueprints. She handed him a pen. "Write down whatever you need. But hurry!"

Data sighed and began drawing the schematics. There was no easing Roll's mind now. "For a computer, I should've thought better of what I should have said." he thought. "…Moron."

----------

Tron went to the room Bleucher had provided for her on the _Sulfur Bottom_. She sat on the bed and sulked. She hated losing an argument, especially since she knew she was in the wrong. She also felt bad for slapping Roll. Not that she felt Roll didn't deserve it, but because she thought Roll needed to cool down some. Roll was usually a quiet sort of girl, but it seemed like she got more and more aggressive each day.

"I might get aggressive, but I don't insult the other person's ideas!" Tron said aloud. "She can sure get under one's skin alright."

A servbot trotted up to her and tapped her on the knee. "Miss Tron, are you okay?"

Tron aimed another kick at the servbot, but this servbot happened to be #40 and he had learned to dodge her kicks. "I guess not." he muttered. "It won't be long before we get all the metal together, but we'll need some help sorting it out into specific piles. We can't tell the difference between iron and steel."

Tron sighed and got up bad temperedly. "Oh, Alright!" she growled. She reached into her dresser and took out a powered magnet. Then she followed the servbot outside to the scrap pile. She held out the magnet and powered it up. Large pieces of metal flew out of the pile along with screws and bolts. They all clamped to the magnet and Tron dropped them in a separate pile.

"Keep working," she ordered. "You should be able to tell the difference between copper and lead at least."

She saw Data and Roll by the workbench. Data seemed to be finishing some drawings and Roll was looking them over. Tron looked at them herself. It was the rocket plans, but they were drawn differently.

"You see, the multistage fuel systems will drop off one by one as they exhaust their fuel supply." Data explained. "That way you will lose weight in parts as well as fuel and your speed will increase all the more. It won't overheat or destroy your engines, and we can pilot the ship to Elysium. The special gearings underneath will enable easy landings."

Roll was fascinated. "This is amazing, Data!" she exclaimed. Tron looked the plans over and she was also impressed. She would never say so, for, like many who didn't really know that Data was a robot, not an actual monkey, she would never admit she had been wrong or that a monkey was smarter than she was.

"It looks good." said Tron. "Once we sell the scrap metal we should be able to buy most of the things for this rocket."

"I can sell some things from the _Flutter_." added Roll. "That should make up for the rest."

Data smiled in satisfaction. He hopped down from the table and bounced off to the _Sulfur Bottom_. At least Tron and Roll appeared to be agreeing on something for a change.

* * *

A week earlier…

Megaman wandered on one of many of Elysium's catwalks and fired off his buster listlessly at the sky. It hit a loose part of the Battle Tower's platform and it fell to the floor beside him. He lifted his foot and ground the chunk of brick to powder. He had had nothing to do for weeks since he defeated Sera's battle form on Elysium. He had been stuck there with Sera and Yuna for so long he had lost all good cheeriness. He had no idea if Roll even could get to Elysium and rescue him. Not that he would starve or anything, but he was lonely, and the whole planet, filled with nothing but dormant machinery seemed dry and lifeless.

Sera (who was now fast friends with Megaman after the incident.) and Yuna tried their best to cheer Megaman up. "Roll would never leave you here if she could help it." said Yuna.

"I know," Megaman had answered. "But I don't think there is any way _to_ get here. Data may have gotten back, but that doesn't mean Roll could build the rocket. We wouldn't have near the money or resources to build such a ship."

There wasn't much Sera could say. She didn't know enough about the carbons (Humans) and didn't know how she could help.

Megaman kicked the powder into the air and stared up into space. It was night and he could see his home world above him. So little distance away from each other, yet so difficult to cross that little gulf separating them.

"I've had it." said Megaman turning around and running for the Docking Bay. He found the wrecked area and spotted the ship he had arrived in. It was pretty well busted up (Mostly when Elysium had been pretty much destroyed) and many plates of metal were torn off the outsides from minor explosions. The roof of the bay was still intact, but the rocket would need serious work to become operational again.

"I've got to make this work **somehow**." he muttered. He cleared the area of rubble and inspected the rocket. Most of it was heat shield and engines with a small area for Megaman to sit in. The innermost parts were surprisingly undamaged, though so many outer circuits and panels had been ripped out andor missing that Megaman thought it would never fly again.

"If only Roll were here." he said quietly. "She could make a rocket out of toothpicks if she really wanted to. Aw…. but I've got to try!"

But as most people who rev themselves to do a job in which they have little experience or resources, he soon lost heart in trying. He cut some metal out of the wall and screwed them on the hull, but when it came to fixing the interfaces and tubes, he was at a total loss. He got down on a chunk of floor beam and sighed in frustration.

Sera and Yuna entered the room and saw Megaman. "What are you trying to do?" asked Yuna. Now you must remember that Yuna was still in Matilda's body and Megaman could talk more comfortably to her.

"I'm trying to repair the ship." explained Megaman, indicating the scarcely patched hull. "But I don't know nearly as much about this stuff as Roll does. I don't know about these interfaces or pipes."

Sera, who did not know very much about humans, tried to say something encouraging. "You know, I think you did a good job for as little as you know about these things."

"Oh thanks a lot!" said Megaman dryly. "But I need to do much better than this if I want to get out of here."

Matilda (As we will refer to her for now) kneeled beside him and patted him on the back. "You can do better." she said confidently. "I believe you must have some idea of how to do this. Some of Roll's skills must have grown on you too."

Megaman sighed again "I know, I should. I guess I should just try to think like her. She usually just looked at what different metals looked like and figured out what they were before she really knew how to tell the true difference."

Yuna nodded. "That's a good idea I suppose."

But Megaman seemed to have forgotten the conversation. "She could put together anything if you gave her a few parts." he went on "Did you know that she made a Blade Arm for me out of a toy sword and a pen-light? She's really smart and creative. And… oh, I'm sorry, I forgot the conversation."

Matilda smiled at him. "She really is a nice girl. You must really like her. What were you going to say just then?"

"I think she's real pretty too." said Megaman, a little embarrassed. He took out a metal plate with a drawing scratched into it by a piece of jagged metal. "It's supposed to be Roll." he pointed out.

"I know. I've seen all the other drawings you've made of her lying outside." Matilda replied, grinning at him. "You do a pretty good job!"

Megaman smiled and stood up. "Thank you, I just hope I can see her again, and soon. I need to get back to work here."

Matilda's smile grew as she looked the drawing over. It really was a nice job, every feature was clearly defined as could be. She knew that whatever it was about humans that created the emotions was a good thing. It would only be emotion over logic that would make Megaman draw all these pictures before actually trying to repair the rocket. She watched Megaman compare some metal on the inside of the rocket to some rubble samples he was holding. He dropped all the samples except for one and went to the rubble pile to find more of that metal.

"You really might not be able to repair it out of scraps like these." Matilda pointed out.

Megaman continued picking out different scraps. "If I try hard enough I can." he said firmly. "And I can use the heat of my buster to melt and mold these into whatever shapes I want."

"But using the heat from your buster… it will take forever to finish the job!" Matilda pointed out.

"I don't care." said Megaman, finding some matching metal and putting it in a pile. "I won't sit around idle anymore."

Matilda sighed. "Unless you searched the entire system for the wirings you need, you'll never get this finished. It could take days to find such things."

This time, Megaman did not reply. He only rifled fast through the rubble to find the metals he needed.

Matilda shook her head in admiration. She had not tried to discourage Megaman, but more or less trying to see how he would react to realistic sense. The emotions _were_ a good thing. For him to try that hard at something at which he had almost no experience _just to get to Roll _was… wonderful.

"He must really love her…" she thought. "If he was just a robot like he was originally, he would never have bothered. I never imagined such perseverance could exist. That can be the only thing that would motivate him to do something almost impossible. But… I should feel the same way, I know I love Roll, and I want to give her Mother back…"

Megaman noticed that where he was sitting, there was a huge large metal plate right underneath him and the rubble. It was just the metal he needed; if a bit heavy, but he could lift it if he tried. He pulled up on the metal and rubble began to slide slowly off. Then he felt the weight go lighter as someone else began to help him lift it. It was Matilda, straining hard at the weight.

They both pulled this time, and with Matilda's help it rose much more easily and they managed to pull it out from underneath the rubble. Matilda brushed herself off. "I can't just stand by and leave you with this huge job!" she said, trying to act brisk and business like. "I have to get back to Roll too, if I'm going to get her Mother back to her."

She bent low and scooped out a huge pile of metal scraps and set it down and began sorting through it. Megaman smiled warmly and bent down beside her and helped her. "You know, for as much as you care about her," he said. "I think you would make a great Mother for her yourself."

Matilda's face turned a little pink and she smiled, keeping her gaze down at the rubble. "Why… Thank you, Megaman! You're very sweet!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This entire fic is finished and chapters are ready for posting. More reviews will encourage more frequent updates. This is the first chapter, though, and if you have an idea or suggestion, please let me know in your review. I'm open to anything right now. 


	2. No Doubt, Agnes?

Hi, guys! Here's another chapter for this story.

By the way, perhaps I should make something clear. I'm not totally satisfied with the age difference from Megaman Legends to Megaman Legends 2, so I'm aging Megaman, Tron and Roll to 17. Megaman is, of course, a few months older than they are. Just want to make that clear before the next update.

* * *

**Alisi Thorndyke:** Hey Matt.:) This first chapter was great and thanks for the dedication. :) I appreciate it. :) Keep this up. :)

Alisi T.

**Me:** You're very welcome, Alisi. :-) I hope you like this chapter too.

- - -

**Laharl The Overlord:** Nice story, keep it up.

**Me:** Thanks. What's your name inspired from? Is it original, or is it some kind of video game idea?

- - -

**Archaon:** Hey there!  
Good to see you back and with a Legends story nonetheless.  
Yes the main difference between Tron's and Roll's work. The first can make a working giant mecha of medium quality out of junk, the second is your casual perfectionist whose inventions are the best, though quite unaffordable (cringes at the mountains of Zenny he had to gather for Roll..)  
The story itself... Nothing I haven't seen before, but it's just the beginning so I can hope for some interesting development later on. (Really, Capcom should just work on mml3, if only to get Megaman back to Terra...)  
The highlights for me were Bon's and Yuna's displays. Very well thought indeed. Also remember that Megaman has started recovering a part of his memories. It should be much easier for him to repair the pod if he can regain some of that lost knowledge.  
Don't worry about the romance part. It should always be there, but it's just meant to remain unresolved ;D  
Anyway, good work out there!

**Me:** Nice to get another of your huge reviews, Archaon!

I played Megaman Legends 2 just recently, and I cringe quite often when I think of the zenny Roll needs for certain upgrades. It took hours to upgrade the Shining Laser to its max, and even then the energy part wasn't complete because it would take 9,000,000 zenny to do it, and that would be just… blisteringly insane.

It will be very different from the others out there. That's one of the reasons I wrote this, but also because I hardly see any fics like these created or updated. I hope you like this one. (If Capcom wants popularity, they should release Legends 3 on the Revolution system. Even if there aren't as many fans now as there was in 2001, the fact that it was on the Revolution would be good enough.

Megaman is not going to be able to recover all his lost memories, Archaon. Mostly for the fact that it has been over 10 years since he was a normal purifier unit, and he is a human now, so his brain isn't exactly perfect. Just to let you know that. Besides, I'm not sure he would have knowledge like that.

Yeah, you wouldn't believe some of the debates I've seen on Tron and Roll. If there is a sequel, though, I might resolve this one way or the other. I hope you like this chapter, it is very long! (At least, I think so.)

* * *

Back to the present date, Megaman had done a surprisingly good job on the rocket. He had worked almost non-stop all through the week that followed, hardly taking any time to rest. And his work paid off. He collected as much metal as he needed and then turned the metals soft with the heat from his buster. He would bend or mold them into whatever shape he needed. Transistors and circuit boards he recovered from the machinery that ran through the walls and floors of the entire shut down system. He had almost completely repaired the outside and inside. 

Matilda did little minor things to help him. Actually, she did the searching and sorting problems to find all the specific metals he needed. "Matilda was not a very good inventor." she had told him "That was her husband's thing. I don't know very much about it myself."

Megaman couldn't help feeling a little proud over his work and how well the ship was coming along. "I really think a little of Roll's skill rubbed off on me." he said. "I don't know how else to explain it. This rocket's inner workings are almost all fixed or replaced and all I need are some extra paneling for the outside and the heat shield, and some power to run it. The refractor inside was missing."

Sera had not done much while they worked. She merely watched and occasionally gave a compliment to them. When Megaman mentioned the missing refractor, she smiled and laughed a little.

"We don't use many refractors on Elysium." she said. "We have our electric power. And that rocket was built with an electric input, so you'll need a battery, not a refractor."

Megaman really had no idea what she was talking about. He knew electricity was used to power things. After all, many of Roll's devices were powered by a little electricity, but he didn't know what a battery was. "Um… is that so? Do you know where a battery is?"

Sera nodded. "I have an idea where I might find one. I'll get one for you, but… could Matilda come with me? I need to talk with her."

Megaman shrugged. "I don't need any help right now." he said. "Go on ahead, Matilda. The sooner we find one the better."

Sera and Matilda both left Megaman to himself. They could hear some tearing of metal as Megaman went about the walls and tore down the paneling to use as heat shield armor and hull plates.

Sera walked along with Matilda down the hall, searching for a bunker that could contain a battery or two.

"Yuna," said Sera "Do you know what you're doing? If you go back to Terra and leave Matilda's shell for any long length of time, you could kill yourself!"

Matilda nodded solemnly, but didn't say anything. "Don't you care?" Sera demanded. "Why would you sacrifice yourself to give a carbon something they can do without? I wouldn't even think of a **carbon** doing such a thing."

"You never took the time to get a real view of the _humans_." Matilda said, stressing the word _humans_. "They have hearts and souls just like you and I do, Sera. Megaman may have imprisoned you there, but you didn't take the time to live with the humans and understand them and their ways. If you did, you would know why I'm doing this."

"They can't be worth that." said Sera. "Roll is simply a girl of Megaman's relation. What is it called… love? Is that why you're doing this? Is that why you've been so obsessed with getting Roll's mother back?"

Matilda nodded again. "You don't know how I feel towards her." she said. "There's enough sorrow left here without giving a little happiness to another. I've… never done anything like that before. Besides, Matilda should be returned to Roll as well. That woman was dying when I found her, and I think I ought to use my life to return her now. I've used this shell long enough."

Sera could not believe what she was hearing. Yuna was ready to sacrifice herself for someone else. Matilda looked very sad as they reached the end of the hallway and Sera began to fall apart. "Don't do it!" she begged. "I don't want you to die!"

Matilda shook her head, entered the intersecting hall and turned right. "I don't want to die either…" she said. "But I'm not forcing you to come with me. You can stay here and live as long as you want."

Sera was about to let her know that she would not want to stay on this dormant system for the rest of her life when Matilda veritably exploded. "Do you want to live here all your life without someone there to be your friend or to need you whenever they have a problem? Don't you want someone to love you and care for you, and you _them_? I won't stay here and live the rest of my days on this… dead planet. And I won't keep Matilda here either. Doing this… It's a much greater thing than I have ever done. And something I have to do….."

Matilda leaned against the wall and began to sob uncontrollably. Sera forgot her own feelings and immediately rushed over to her friend, hugging and patting her on the head. "I'm sorry," said Sera. "Forgive me… I didn't know you really felt that way."

Matilda was about to make some reply when she looked over Sera's shoulder. Her eyes grew wide in surprise. Megaman was standing in the intersection behind them, watching them.

Megaman stepped towards them when Sera- thinking that Matilda was frightened of his unknown presence, yelled at him: "Go away, she's upset!"

Megaman was visibly confused and offended, but he thought of Matilda first and turned back down the hallway from which he came. Megaman could hear Matilda begin to cry again while he walked back to the docking bay. They didn't know it, but Megaman had heard considerably more than they realized, and Megaman's mind was already beginning to form a plan that would preserve both Sera, and Yuna. However he would do it, that was still to figure out.

* * *

Roll and Tron both agreed to listen to Data's direction as they constructed the rocket. It did not take very long to construct a normal rocket before, and with clear directions and the right materials, the new rocket's construction came along even faster. 

Roll and Tron had broken into more argument when they disputed about where certain pieces of shielding should be put. Data quickly struck their ankles with his tail and told them where the pieces ought to be. The two grudgingly put the pieces in place and realized they had both been wrong.

Roll smiled ruefully. "I guess we were both wrong." she remarked. "I guess we might never have rescued Megaman if we went on forever like we were."

Tron didn't say anything. She went back to the plans and looked up the correct screws for the fastening. Roll's mood had changed considerably since the actual success they were gaining, and was very cheerful and even a little talkative.

"I can't wait to see Megaman again." she said as she picked up a screwdriver and fitted the right head. "I know he'll be happy to see me. I think I should make him a present or something that I can give him when I get there."

Tron looked at her in surprise. "Oh really?" she asked apprehensively.

Roll's face looked slightly befuddled. "Um… yes, really." she said.

Tron laughed a little bit and gathered up a pile of screws. "Why?" she asked. "Why would you do that?"

"Why because… because he's my brother, and I want to give him a present! What's wrong with that?" Roll stammered. "He always gives me presents, even when I don't do anything for him. Why shouldn't I do a little something in return?"

Tron's face had adapted a rather prideful, smirking manner. She began winding screws into the plating. She looked at Roll and gave her a 'yeah right' look. "Don't even think about it." she said. "I know what you really want from him. Don't think I don't know."

Roll was in complete amazement. "What on earth are you talking about?" she asked.

"You want him to like you." said Tron. "And I know it. Just forget it, he doesn't love you in the least."

"W-w-what!" Roll's face flamed red, partly because she was angry at Tron for making such an assumption, and because she was now **extremely** embarrassed. "That's not true in the least!" she shouted. "I know he loves me… like a sister."

"You know what I'm talking about… _Agnes_." Tron said lowly. "Does that name ring a bell?

She continued "He's not your brother really, and you know it. That's why you want him to love you that way. But forget it, I'm the one who's going to get him first."

Roll's face was thoroughly flushed now and she walked right up to Tron and demanded "What are you saying?"

"He's mine." said Tron. "Megaman likes me, and he'll love me more. And you know why? Because I love him- a lot more than you do. Since when did you ever say that you loved him, huh?"

Now Tron had never said any such thing to Megaman in her life, and one would think that Megaman would marry Tron only if she were the last person on earth, considering how many times she'd tried to kill him. But unfortunately these thoughts did not occur to Roll as her mind clouded with the realization that she had, in fact, never really told Megaman that she even remotely loved him. She began to tremble and she dropped her screwdriver. It hit her neatly on the end of her shoe and she cried out sharply as the pointed end hit her big toe through the leather covering.

And despite Roll's face being hidden, Tron could see that what she had said hit home. "You guys never even really adopted him. I would think if you loved him, you might at least share the same last name. He's about as close to you as a handyman, or a servant."

She grinned and picked up the screwdriver and thrust it back into her hand. "Come on, we need to finish this rocket. We can't wait to see Megaman, now can we?" she said.

Roll, still in shock at what she'd been told, merely limped back to the Sulfur Bottom; throwing her screwdriver to the ground. Tron looked after her, smirking triumphantly. She was convinced that Megaman was hers now. She turned back to her work and nearly jumped out of her skin.

Barrel was standing there, right behind her, and he was not happy.

Tron was so shocked that she didn't move until Barrel had raised one of his craggy old hands and slapped her neatly across the face. Tron flew back and slammed into the shielding. The panel popped off and struck her in the back of the head as it fell, cutting a neat little scratch on her cheek.

"How could you talk to someone like that!" Barrel demanded angrily. "Just who do you think you are?" Tron was favoring her scratch when Barrel struck her again, this time squarely on the shoulder. She fell on her face, nearly missing some screws that had fallen along with the panel.

"Ow!" she cried.

A group of servbots rushed over and helped her up to her feet. "I wish I could do a lot more," said the angry Barrel. "But I think I'll leave it to Megaman. I think he'll have a thing or two to say about this."

What Barrel had done was something any bystander would have felt like doing. He knew very well what she had said was a pack of lies and he would not stand for it that time. He left Tron to nurse her cheek and shoulder and went after Roll. When he'd reached her he took hold of her shoulders and turned her around. "Don't listen to her." he told her. "You've got to forget what she said and get back to working on that rocket. There's no time for this, for all you know, Megaman could be in serious danger right now!"

Roll snapped out of her shock and ran back to the rocket and took over Tron's job. Barrel, still in a very bad mood, decided to keep a wary on Tron. He would not stand for anything of the sort to happen again.

…

Towards the end of the day, the rocket looked nearly finished. There was really little else to do other than get a large refractor for it and get it running. The servbots were particularly grateful. All the other experimental rockets had failed and usually they were the ones who got blamed for it. They were happy when it all paid off in the end. Data was also very relieved to at last have a way to get back to Megaman, though he was not going himself. There was only spaces for five people, (Tron, Roll, Megaman, Sera, Matilda) and room for a large amount of cargo.

Teisel decided to look for the refractor the next day and suggested everyone retire. Roll took no chances. She went to sleep in the _Flutter_ instead of the _Sulfur Bottom_ and raised it till it was hovering at least fifty feet in the air before she went to sleep. She felt that she wouldn't be safe from Tron if she didn't. After what had been happening, she lost all trust in the pirate inventor and would not go near her if she could help it.

Tron just stayed in her own room. She knew Roll was too mild mannered to try anything on her, though she did lock the door whenever she went in, just in case Barrel had any ideas of chastising her anymore. But she couldn't sleep. Despite how cool she had acted before, she really was afraid inside. She knew that she had feelings for Megaman herself, and it began to worry her that Megaman might in fact love Roll, not her.

She talked to Teisel about it. "Teisel… would you laugh at me if I asked you a question?" she had asked.

Teisel shrugged. "Depends!" was his reply. Tron gritted her teeth and decided to risk it.

"Do you think Megaman likes me, at all?"

Teisel looked for a moment like he would laugh, but he didn't. He nodded and said. "I think he does. But if you're implying some kind of girl-friend boy-friend stuff, I wouldn't hope too much."

Tron sagged. She had been hoping for something more encouraging. "But… I like him, wouldn't that make him like me?"

Teisel scoffed. "I think he knows you like him a little bit, but I hardly think he'll _love_ you." he said. "Do you realize how many times you've attacked him? How many times you came close enough to killing him? Remember that incident on Manda Island? You tried to break him apart from that girl who's with him all the time, Bowl I think is her name. I think she has a better chance than you do."

"But I…!" Tron could not think of a good reply. She hated being reminded of the fact. Feeling devastated she went back to her room, locked the door and went to bed. All the time thinking, thinking, thinking of how she would get Megaman before Roll would. She would need to think of a plan.

- - -

Roll went to her bed in the _Flutter_ and locked all the hatches and windows and doors in the whole ship. She did not lay down though, she remained sitting and staring at the floor, as if in a daze. The shock of Tron's words had not lost their effect even now. She admitted to herself that she really did not know anything of what Megaman had said to Tron or what they did when they conversed.

"How could he love her?" she said aloud. For all Roll knew, Tron could have told Megaman that she did have feelings for him, and Roll would never know it. Normally, she would have thought the idea of Megaman liking Tron ridiculous, but she couldn't help remembering that she herself had never really told Megaman that _she_ loved **him**.

Then her eyes roved the room and surveyed it. She could see her computer, and noticed that it had a special wheelie chair in front it, and there was a cushion on it. Both of those things had been gifts from Megaman. The chair had been a present for her birthday, but the cushion was something he bought out of the blue one day and simply gave it to her for no apparent reason.

She looked around the room itself and realized just how many of the things she had that were really presents Megaman had given to her. A doll, a little adorable Music Box he had worked real hard to get, and literally dozens of different items he had bought for her over the years. Roll smiled and hugged the doll, (it was on her bed) and thought of how many times during the last years he had comforted her and encouraged her whenever she got depressed or felt bad because she had no parents.

"What a loving brother…" she thought. She couldn't believe now that Megaman would go after someone like Tron. She looked up to a case on the wall. It contained a large, adjustable wrench made out of pure Titanium. It had a bottle of polish for it as well beside it. It had been the most expensive thing Megaman had ever given to her, and Roll had cried when she got it.

But there was something else she had that meant even more than that. It was a ring Megaman had found and given to her while they were both still only 13 years old. It would shine whenever she wore it. Roll took off her glove and rubbed the ring carefully. It shone brighter and she smiled again. The ring was something she considered as a token of Megaman's affections ever since she put it on.

Roll sighed and removed her other glove and got dressed for bed. She went to sleep with an easy mind that night, confident that nothing would ever happen to make her doubt Megaman in the least.

How wrong she was.

----------------------------------------

If you have indeed read this long chapter, please review and tell me what you liked.


	3. Disaster Strikes

**Laharl The Overlord:** Man, I like Tron alot but...I gotta admit, you make her look like an AHEM XD I just hope Roll was right...even though it --looked-- like she wasn't. XD Personally, I never played the game but I was always interested in playing it.

-

Well, few people probably know about a game called ''Disgaea'' which had had a popular streak but, it kinda only has one game in North America and two in Japan. The second one is coming to the U.S. in the summer. It has an Anime, but I don't like it much. This name is the main character's, Laharl. XD

**Me:** I like Tron in different ways, but I also hate her in Megaman Legends. She is really annoying. Oh, don't make improper implications if you submit another review please, I don't like stuff like that.

Thanks for the info on your name.

- - - - -

**Alisi Thorndyke:** Hey Matt. :) I loved the entire chapter. :) There was no particular part that caught my interest. It was all of it. :) Keep it up and I can't wait for the next update. :)

Speaking of which, My chapter 7 should be out soon. I'm starting summer classes at the university tomorrow, so it might be a little late coming out, but It's coming out none the less. :) So look for that. :)

Talk to you later. :)

Alisi T. :)

**Me:** Thanks, it's nice to know that an entire chapter was appreciated all the way through. :-) Sorry that I didn't get this one out when I said I would. I got lazy.

Thanks for the reviews guys. Let me know (in your reviews) if you find anything bad or incorrect with my story. I've got a real annoyance for flaws.

* * *

"Will this battery fit?" asked Sera.

An hour or so after the incident with Matilda, Megaman had been trying to draw shapes on sheets of metal, trying desperately to make a diagram of a robot or system with which he could contain Yuna and Matilda until they could find extra bodies that would suit them to Terra. Sera and Matilda had searched till they found some batteries and were showing them to Megaman.

Megaman tried the battery and shook his head. "No, it's too small. We should keep it though, you never know."

"How about this one?" said Matilda, lifting one up.

Megaman placed it inside the capsule. "It's big enough, but not the right shape. I need a battery shaped like a rectangle."

Actually, he was hoping for any variety of batteries for the energy source for the machines he would need for Sera and Yuna. The battery would not fit however, and he would be glad if he could get a hold of as many batteries as possible.

"I may as well go look for some batteries." said Megaman, standing up. "After all, I have Jet Skates, I can move a lot faster. I'll be back in a few minutes."

He took off into the hallway and shot through the corridors, searching for more bunkers. His mind reeled as he sped along, trying to figure out what on earth he would build for Yuna. If his memory served him correctly, a person on Elysium could live as long as they could have a living being or machine to live in.

"Perhaps if I just find a computer or something, I could hold her in one until I find something else." he thought.

It would be uncomfortable to live inside a computer, but at least she would survive until Roll could build proper machines. Maybe even robots, but that would be hard. Roll had never built anything like that before.

His mind then snapped back to his skating and he screeched to a halt, running partially up the wall to lose speed. He landed easily and realized that he had gone pretty far down this particular corridor, and there was a couple of doors right on either side of him. He took the right door and forced it open. The power shut down on Elysium had left all the doors shut, inaccessible by command.

He stepped into the room and looked around. It looked like living quarters, and it contained beds and closets and cupboards. It looked pretty much like a basic hotel. Several items were scattered on the floor, it looked like whoever had been here had rushed out in a hurry. Probably from the explosion that occurred when he destroyed Sera's battle armor.

He bent down and examined them. A few pens, some crystals and a few little double-A batteries. Megaman left the pens, but he picked up the crystals. They were rosy and pink, and might look pretty nice if they were set in a bracelet. He also took the double-A batteries and stuck them in his pocket. Who knows, they might be useful… somehow.

He looked around the room and found nothing much else of value. He exited and went into the other room. The first thing he saw was a large, plastic box lying on the floor. He leaned down and lifted the lid. It felt oddly cold. In fact, everything in the room was kind of chilly.

But he smiled when he saw what was inside. A battery! It was a large rectangular battery that would fit perfectly into the ship's capsule. He picked it up and shouted with delight. There was another battery exactly the same size below it! He hefted that in his arms and bumped the box till the lid fell down.

What he saw made his whole body go rigid. The place where the now closed lid had been revealed two large bodies in armor lying on the floor. They were both women and they both were lying on their backs, with their eyes wide open in terrible shock. Megaman had never seen a dead body before, and he began to shake all over.

Daring himself to find out if they were truly dead or not, he set the batteries on the box and stepped over to them. He bent down and very slowly touched the cheek of one of them. It was cold as… death.

The realization made Megaman shake more violently. He stepped away from them and picked up his batteries and shoved the door shut. He activated the Jet Skates and began skating away. He picked up more and more speed as he thought of the terrifying sight he had just seen began to fill his mind and he would have begun shaking again if he wasn't moving so fast.

It never really hit him how fast he was really going before he saw a flash of white in front of him. It was Matilda!

"LOOK OUT!" He shouted, but it was too late. Matilda screamed as Megaman careened right into her and smashed her right into the wall. Most of his force hit Matilda and her head snapped backwards as her body was crushed between herself and Megaman. Megaman fell to the floor while Matilda limply collapsed.

Megaman's head was in a slight daze, but he recovered quickly and scrambled over to Matilda. "Matilda!" he cried. Matilda did not move at all. He picked her up and turned her over. Her face was contorted in pain and her mouth was half open as if she was about to scream, but she was unconscious. The impact had knocked the wind out of her and there was a bump on her forehead. Her shoulder was also smashed, looking completely broken up. Megaman frantically tried to get her to breath as Sera also returned to the bay.

"Yuna!" she screamed. She rushed over to her and grabbed her friends arm. "What happened? Oh lord! Yuna! speak to me!"

Megaman quickly took her hands off. "Don't touch it!" he said. "Her shoulder's smashed up. Don't move her arm!"

Yuna slapped at him and tried to grab Matilda's arm again. "What did you do to her!" she cried out frantically. Megaman didn't bother explaining. He began smashing his fist down on her chest, hoping to jolt her breathing back into gear. "Come on, Come on!" he growled.

Sera, still not fully knowing what had happened, only thought Megaman was trying to hurt Matilda more. She drew back her fist and hurled it into Megaman's face. Megaman took the punch right in the nose and he fell backwards. Not because it hurt, but he was about to pound her again, and the punch upset his balance. "Leave her alone!" Screamed Sera. "Why did you do this!"

Megaman took the momentum from his punch and flipped up to his feet again. If he didn't get Matilda breathing soon, it would be too late to try. But he stopped when he saw her lift her head a bit and suck in some air. She looked at both Megaman and Sera and then let her head fall back again. "Uuuh…" she moaned.

Sera was hysterical. She cradled Matilda's head in her lap and began to cry. "Not her!" she sobbed. "Not my friend!"

Megaman laid a hand on her shoulder. "Listen to me," he said. "I didn't beat her, she walked right in my way while I was skating and I couldn't avoid her quickly enough. Her shoulder is broken up and she has a bump too. If she doesn't get help soon she could die. We need to get her to a bed, now!"

Sera calmed down and supported Matilda's head as Megaman carefully lifted her off the floor and into the nearest living quarters. Matilda, now lying on one of the beds, winced and writhed as her shoulder was shifted about. It was only a little bit, but those little movements caused excruciating pain, and if she were totally conscious she would have screamed aloud.

Megaman slammed his fist into the wall, chiding himself for what had happened. "The first thing she needs is ice." he said. "We need to heal that bump first before we try doing anything else. Is there any ice around?"

Sera just cried and didn't answer him. Matilda opened her eyes a bit and she whispered. "On the… battle platf… form."

"Sera! Go to the battle platform and see if you can find some ice. Hurry!"

Sera shook her head. "I can't leave her!" she cried.

"I need to inspect her shoulder!" said Megaman fiercely. "Look. I know you're worried about Yuna, but if you don't do as I say, Matilda will die, and so will she! Please just go and get some ice. I may need it to help with her shoulder."

Sera hesitated, but she nodded and went to the door. "Wait!" said Megaman. He took off his Jet Skates "Use these. You can move a lot faster."

Sera put the Jet Skates on and revved them a bit to get used to them. Then she went out into the hallway and sped down the corridor. Megaman sighed and sat on the edge of Matilda's bed. It seemed Matilda had fallen into unconsciousness again. Good. She couldn't feel pain for what Megaman needed to do.

He looked about the quarters and found a pocket knife. He took the knife and carefully cut away her sleeve. He then inspected her shoulder with his hands It was blackish blue and he could see she was bleeding. She was more injured than he thought, and he could clearly feel some snapped bones through the skin. "Drat!" Megaman thought. "How on earth am I going to take care of this!"

Several ridges could be felt in her bruises. Megaman got the idea that they were broken joints of bone that were standing out against the skin. Suddenly, what he supposed to be part of the shoulder blade moved, and seemed to settle back into her shoulder. It made one little movement, but it was enough to make Matilda's body tense and her teeth grind together automatically.

"I better not touch her shoulder anymore." thought Megaman. "For all I know I could have twisted her bone all over."

He went into the bathroom of the living quarters. He took a small towel, soaked it in cool water and began to bathe the wound carefully. The bleeding did stop, but the horrible blackness of the bruises remained. Megaman ran his hand over the shoulder and felt the odd ridges, and a cold feeling of fear ran through his spine. Matilda was very delicate, and he realized that the pain alone from her injuries could kill her if Megaman didn't find some way to kill it.

A few minutes later Sera returned. She was holding large chunks of ice that had frozen up in the high altitude of the battle platform. Megaman took them to the bathroom and smashed them to pieces with his fists. He was, as you know, extremely strong. He then took a towel and used it to wrap the ice in. He laid it on Matilda's forehead, hoping the ice would heal her bump.

* * *

"Phew…" sighed Megaman. He could finally slow down and relax from all the excitement. He ran his hands over his head and pulled at his hair, wondering what on earth could be done. He paced back and forth, cursing the image of those two bodies in the adjacent quarters that still hanged clear in his mind.

"How is she?" asked Sera, still worried.

Megaman sighed and sat down on one of the other beds in the quarters. "She's really bad." he answered, staring dismally towards the floor. "I don't know what I can do! Her shoulder is completely broken, and I don't know anything about this sort of thing. If Roll doesn't get here soon enough, she could…"

Sera knew what he was about to say. Her eyes filled with tears and she walked over to the bed and gazed down at her friend, feeling the awful knowledge that one feels when something terrible is about to happen, and there's nothing heshe can do about it. "Why did this have to happen?" she said. She spoke so quietly that you could barely hear here. "Is this where it will end? Why can't I do anything? Why do you have to die!"

She fell to her knees and began to cry again. Only this time it was not because she was scared, but because she was sorry for her friend, that she had to suffer the pain she did only because of her shell. That her friend so caring and so wonderful had to die. It was not Yuna's fault, why did she have to?

Megaman pulled Sera to her feet and set her down on the other bed. "Don't cry." he said soothingly. "Don't cry, she isn't dead yet! She still has a chance to live! You need to be brave, Sera! Yuna will need that."

Sera covered her face with her hands and looked away from him. "Don't you tell me to be brave!" she sobbed. "I've been through fears all my life! What would you know about things like this? Just leave me alone, please!"

Megaman sighed and got up from the bed and left the room. He knew he should have chided Sera further, but living with Roll all his life had given him a softer heart for girls, and though he was firm, he still believed it best to leave Sera alone this time. After all, he needed to finish the last things on the rocket and then think of a computer he could build to hold Yuna. If Matilda died, then Yuna would need a shell to live in. Otherwise there would be no way of recovering her.

He raced back to the pad and began working at lightning speed. He worked faster and harder than ever before, leaving no time for rests or mistakes. He could not take any time at all if he wanted Matilda to live.


	4. Maybe Things Will Be Fine!

**Alisi Thorndyke:** Hey Matt. :) Great chapter 3. :) So far as I've read, I didn't see any grammatical flaws. :) Your chapters are as always. :) I can't wait to read the next update. :)

My chapter 9 is coming along. The last few parts of the chapter have to be drafted, but soon after that, I'll be typing it, so look for that update about the first week of August. :)

Talk to you later. :)

Alisi T. :)

**Me:** Thank you very much. :-) I hope you do just as well on chapter 10.

- - - - -

**Laharl The Overlord:** Oh...jeeze. oo That's horrible...I nearly threw-up when I read that. xx; I hope Matilda will live...o.o; oh jeeze. o.o

**Me:** I assure that was not my intention. However, if that means that I had you glued to your seat because of excitement, then I am glad you found it so…. Enthralling.

- - - - -

I've gotten lazy with updates now, I'm not sure why. I've not written anything either, except for a few "maybe" chapters to a Battle Network story. However, if you send reviews (and I am not saying this just to get reviews, I am as serious as ever) that might help me a lot. So if you're taking the time to read this, I would appreciate it if you would take 1 or 2 minutes to fill me in on how you like it.

Enjoy!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Immediately the next morning, a no-nonsense Barrel took both Tron and Roll and talked to them both.

"For as much as you claim to like Megaman," he said to Tron. "I would think you would be nicer to his sister if you wanted to gain his approval, but let's not talk about that. I want you both to agree that won't talk to each other unless it concerns the construction of the ship. Roll, I don't want you to slow down because you're daydreaming either. Megaman needs your help and the sooner you can finish this job the better. Do you understand?"

Tron and Roll both nodded and left the Sulfur Bottom. Not a sigh passed between them as they returned to the meadow and began putting the last finishing touches to the ship. All it needed was some seats placed inside for the operators and a sizable area for cargo had to be installed. It took a couple of hours of work, and Data had to point out a few areas that would require strengthening for pressure safety. But all through it Roll and Tron did not say a single word to each other.

"Now for the seats." said Data. "They were pretty easy to put together, so I had the Servbots construct them. They're pretty strong, and they should fit you two. All you need to do is fasten them to the cockpit floor."

Roll and Tron lifted the heavy-duty seats- with some help from the Servbots, and very carefully carried them into the ship. They took the screws and flaps and secured the seats. They tested the seats and found they were in perfect position and Data pronounced the ship complete. Roll cheered, jumped out of the ship and ran a few paces away so she could view it properly.

It was an incredible, large three-stage rocket! Considerably larger than the others. It had multiple stages for the engines, but there were three seperate stages for the cockpit, sleeping areas and a large cargo bay. It was sleek and silver and blue outside, giving the whole ship a marvelous, sparkling grandeur!

Tron joined her and she could hardly keep herself from feeling excited. The rocket was the greatest thing she had ever built, far greater than _Bruno_ or anything else she had even expected to put together.

There was only one thing that annoyed her. She was not the one who designed this magnum opis. She had been excited when she thought she would be the first to build a space craft, but she had to work together with an amateur to complete it. She almost said so out loud, but checked herself when she remembered what Barrel had told them.

"Well, I think we're aloud to speak again." said Roll, still grinning in excited fascination at their work. "Oh what a ship! I never dreamed I could build something like that!"

"I did." muttered Tron. "But we had to follow the directions of that monkey instead. I'm sure _my_ idea would have worked."

Roll didn't hear her. She was already asking the Servbots to start loading the supplies they had previously arranged into the cargo bay. The Servbots scuttled off to do their work while Roll began putting together some personal, take-along items. "I'm definitely going to take some first-aid kit along. Megaman might be hurt beyond what Data could do for him. I'll need a camera and some other things…"

Tron didn't really need to take anything personal along. She obviously wanted to look good when Megaman saw her, so she did need to get something a little more formal on. According to Data, it would only take three hours to get from here to the planet, so she needed to get dressed at once.

She went on board the Sulfur Bottom and headed for her room. She met Barrel as he was exiting his room, and he saw her as she came near her own door; which was adjacent to his. "There you are." he said. "I was wondering where you were, I want to talk to you."

"About what?" Tron asked apprehensively. "If you're thinking of beating me up again, I happen to have a nice heavy screwdriver in my pocket."

"And I have a Sledge Hammer." Barrel retorted. "Communications between you and I will be impossible when you're in space. I just want to leave a final warning to you. No insults, no mean spirited actions of any sort. I want you both to share this mission and its duties fairly, and no bickering. I'm going to speak to Roll as well, but she never starts fights so I doubt it'll really be necessary. This mission is unlike anything that anyone has ever done before, and your behavior must be flawless. Your lives and Megaman's depend upon it. Do you understand?"

Tron nodded meekly. "Yes, I do. I'll do the best I can."

Barrel nodded and stepped past her as he left the corridor. Tron, glad to be rid of him, entered her room and got into a dress. She picked out a dark green one that her Mother had supposedly worn and put it on. It looked nice, though she hated wearing it. It was so uncomfortable to wear such a thing after being in rough outfits most of the time.

"Speaking of which," said Tron. "I'm going to pack some of my own clothing and such. No sense in wearing this if we might be there for a few days."

As she rummaged through her drawers, she came across a magnet that she had been saving. It was a large magnet that had extreme power when amplified with a refractor. On a sudden idea, she picked it up, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe… Maybe I ought to bring him a little present as well!" she thought. "Why not? Whatever Roll could get him would not be as useful as this. Particularly in digging."

She stuck the magnet inside a suitcase, not having the slightest knowledge of the horrifying disaster that would come because of it.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I couldn't find anything in the way of medical supplies." said Megaman. He had just returned to the living quarters after searching for basic things like bandages or ether. "The factories that produced such things for the Master are shut down and don't work. There are never any humans here and there's nothing that could help her. Not even something to help her sleep."

Sera nodded sadly. "I've… I've never felt so helpless before." she murmured. She had calmed down at last, but her worry was still visible. "If only I could think clearly, perhaps I could think of something."

"Maybe you should take a walk." said Matilda "I'm not in any serious pain right now. Just go and take a while to relax, I should be asleep in a few minutes."

Megaman nodded and patted her lightly on the arm. "We'll be back before long." he said.

He and Sera both left the room and took a walk outside on the platform. It was a little cold, but Megaman had his armor and Sera wasn't affected by it. Both walked in silence for a few moments. Megaman had his hands clasped behind him and he stared fixedly ahead. Sera hung her head, not being able to think of anything but her injured friend.

Megaman looked up at the sky and pointed to Terra. "Right now, Roll could be building a master ship ready to blast off in a few moments." he declared. "The rescue operation could be going underway at this very minute."

Sera walked over to her battle armor and sat down on one of the large, dormant arms. "That isn't likely, and not possible." she said. "Whatever course of action your supposed sister has taken is bound to take a long time, in all likelyhood."

Megaman took a seat next to her. "Don't think like that." he said. "However right that may be, there's always a possibility that-"

"Stop." Sera cut him off. "Possibilities, please don't make me laugh. There was all the possibility that I would kill and defeat you. There was a possibility for you to avoid hitting Matilda. There was a possibility that rescue ship would drop right down on this platform at our feet, and that's not going to happen."

She continued. "Megaman, you may have been close to the master, but I've been the age I've been forever on Elysium and you've been a carbon for 18 years with little recollection of your past. Let me tell you something. Possibilities can not be depended on. Your own abilities are what you'll need ultimately, and if you can't take action now, you'll not get anywhere."

Megaman shook his head. "I refuse to accept that." he said resolutely. "There was plenty of times when I could possibly defeat the Bonnes, and I have; Every time. And I don't become that dependant on my own skills, Sera. What if your own skills are not enough? What then? Possibilities can be depended on. Why didn't you end your life cycle in that prison I trapped you in for years? Because you knew there was the possibility that I or someone else may return and free you."

His voice became soft and more gentle now. "Don't let your misery and worry take you over, Sera. Whether anything is possible or not is hardly the question. The fact that is that it **_is_** possible when you believe it could be. And that's what motivated me to do what I've done thus far. See? All I've done is real. We can most certainly save Matilda, and I think you and I can do it, however limited our resources."

"You know…" said Sera. "You sound just like you did before you went away with the Master to Terra."

Megaman's face went blank. "…what? I'm not sure I remember that…"

"Well I remember. And I think you're right, Megaman. Thank you for being so encouraging. I guess I felt… depressed. Do you know what I mean?"

Megaman wrapped Sera in his arms and gave her a hug "Of course I do. Roll gets depressed now and then, but giving her a hug usually helps. Do you know what this means?"

Drawing back, Sera gave him a warm smile. "Yes… thank you. Perhaps we should get back to work on the ship, if we want to save Matilda."

Megaman smiled back and helped her to her feet. "That's the spirit. Now lets go."

They both left the platform quickly. If they had stayed, perhaps, they might have seen the small twinkling object that had departed from Terra and was headed their way.

**A few minutes later...**

Megaman took the battery he found and held them to the case in the ship. "It fits." he said and pushed it in. He then shut the panel and jumped into the rocket. "We'll need a bed of some sort." he mumbled as he looked around. "You or I could stand in this area, but we need some sort of secure bed for Matilda."

"We'll need to get it some sort of wheel or spring, won't we?." Sera suggested. "She's really delicate. Perhaps it will absorb some of the shock?"

Megaman nodded and clambered out. "True. I can only see one thing that needs work now besides that."

He removed a hull plating and exposed a mass of burnt out wires. He tore them out and saw the colored indications in the circuit board. "We need these reconnected. Sera, can you replace the wires while I find some wheels? Just use those pliers and wind them into the correctly colored wires on both sides."

Sera picked up the pliers and looked it over. "I think I can do it. By the way, the door needs a smoother chute to run on. It won't close all the way."

Megaman put on his Jet Skates. "Never mind. I'll do that later. For now, just replace the wires."

Megaman skated from the hangar and into the living quarters where Matilda was still lying. He rummaged through the kitchen and bedroom and found closet containing a normal sized cot. He dragged it out and was satisfied to see that it had wheels. "I can build walls around this." he mumbled as he adjusted its height. "And it will be perfect for transport."

"What will be?" Matilda's voice came softly from the bed.

Megaman pushed the cot up alongside the bed. Matilda was just barely awake and she had heard Megaman. "This cot will be perfect for keeping you safe inside the capsule." he explained. "I think I can stabilize it with springs, and then you won't be jostled too much during the flight."

Matilda nodded and closed her eyes. "Good…"

"Matilda, I'm afraid I'll have to lay you in the cot to test it for the cushioning requirements." said Megaman. "Do you feel well enough to move?"

Matilda shrugged her left arm. "I guess it makes no difference now or later." she said. "Go ahead."

Megaman very gently picked her up and laid her down on the cot. He made a mental note of her figure and height and picked her up again. "Ooooh!" cried Matilda. Her shoulder had sagged when he lifted her. Megaman quickly set her back down on her bed again and fixed the shoulders position.

"I'm sorry." he apologized. "Has it been bothering you very much?"

Matilda nodded. "Yes, it's been feeling more sore today. It's a little less sensitive though, I can't understand it."

Megaman took the cot and the rest of the bedding from the top bunk. "Well, that's probably a good thing, as long as you don't move it too much. You just rest yourself while I make the secure bedding in this cot."

It took some time for Megaman to arrange the blankets and pillows before he was satisfied. They were all secure and would fit Matilda perfectly. The less jostling would decrease the chances of her shoulder being moved or broken any further. Walls could easily be cut from thin metals and bent around the cot. "I think you'll be perfectly safe in transport." said Megaman.

He then became reasonably cheerful. It would only take an hour or less to finish the ship and launch towards earth! Matilda might be in a hospital that very night, and he would be back with Roll and Data and Gramps.

"I think you can rest easy now, Matilda." he said. "We could be on Terra in just a few more hours, and you'll be fine."

Matilda gave a small smile as she slipped back into sleep. Megaman quietly left the living quarters and then wheeled the cot into the docking bay.

"Megaman, I think I have this working…" said Sera, her pliers poised in front of the panel.

Megaman looked inside and inspected her work. "Hmmm… It looks correct." he said. "Only one way to test it though. I'll have to turn it on, but I think I'll build the walls on this cot first."

Megaman instructed Sera on how to pound out the dents in the hatch chute while he tore down metal from the walls. He cut them into strips with his buster and bent them until they fit around the special bedding. He then fired small shots from his buster to melt the metal walls to the sides of the cot. Matilda would now be as safe as a pea in a pod.

"I think it's done." Sera announced. "Do you want to activate the rocket now?"

Megaman climbed inside the darkness of the dormant rocket and sat down at the modest control panel. Since the blast off and trajectory of the rocket was planned from an outside computer, there was only controls for air conditioning and lights and a few other minor things. One of the levers was the power switch for the rocket. Megaman grabbed it and shoved it upwards.

WHHIIIIIIIIIR! The rocket came to life as the lights flickered on. You could now view the small space inside the rocket. The single chair for the single passenger, the small vent for A.C. and the small control panel. Megaman could feel the power running through its engines and the vent began blowing out warm air.

"Yes! It works!" he cried, leaping from the rocket and jumping about in delight.

Sera got into the rocket herself and looked around. She looked back out and smiled. "I knew we could do it!" she said.

"No you didn't." said Megaman incredulously. "But I know you're excited. I can't wait to get flying again. Lets get this cot inside!"

Sera and Megaman folded the cot together and carried it through the hatch. They laid it out and saw with delight that it fit neatly between the chair and the wall.

"It won't be shock absorbent." said Megaman. "But it will be as secure as it ever was. Let's see if the hatch works."

He pushed the door button and the hatch began to close.

BANG!

The hatch stopped moving and screeched loudly. Megaman quickly hit the button again and inspected the chute. Sera came up beside him and tried to look in as well. "I'm sure I got all the bumps." she said. "I don't know what could have caused this."

Megaman ran his fingers along the chute and found the problem. "There's a large chunk of metal wedged inside here. It'll take quite a bit of work to get it out. It looks like we won't be able to launch without it."

Sera looked disappointed. "Well, at least we can sleep before going." she pointed out. "It really is too late to launch now. Terra is no longer in sight, and we'll need it in the sky before the rocket can follow its coordinates in the correct trajectory."

Megaman sighed and stood up. "I suppose we should leave it till tomorrow." he said in irritation. "But I was really hoping to get Matilda to Terra tonight."

"It can't be helped." said Sera. "Let's go get some sleep. Tomorrow may be the day we finally leave!"

They both went to sleep. Sera slept in the same living quarters as Matilda and Megaman slept in some other living quarters further down the corridor. "Don't worry, Roll!" Megaman thought happily. "Tomorrow you and I are going to be together again at last!"


	5. Then Again, Maybe They Won't

**Alisi Thorndyke:** Hey Matt. :) Great chapter. :) It was about to be a bot fight. Hey, my money would have been on whoever would have won lol. :)

Please update when you can. :) My chapter 10 is going to be late due to the amount of homework I have stacked on top of me at the moment. Being a Junior in college isn't as fun as it could be, but I'm living. :) I'll try to post it soon though. :)

Talk to you later,

Alisi T. :)

**Me:** He he he. Well, to be honest, I hate reading scenes where girls fight with each other. Especially over a guy. But then, that's something of a score for men, now isn't it? ;-)

- - - - -

**Laharl The Overlord:** In this chapter, you only created more suspense! XD Anyway, I guess Tron's going to end up being the one to cause devastating chaos? sweatdrops

I'm hoping it won't be that bad, though...o.o;;

**Me:** Sorry to keep you in suspense for three months. Anyways, yes, there will be bad chaos. As if devastating chaos isn't bad in itself. :-)

* * *

Megaman was shaken out of his sleep in the middle of the night. "mumble… What on earth is it?" he said in annoyance.

"Megaman! You need to get up right away!"

It was Sera. She pulled him out of his bed and half dragged him to the door. Megaman grabbed hold of the post and heaved himself to his feet. "What happened?" he asked.

He followed Sera as she ran out into the hallway. "Matilda is sick… or something, but she told me to get you!" said Sera. She threw the door to their living quarters open. Megaman rushed to Matilda's bedside. She was awake and breathing heavily. She craned her neck to see Megaman.

"Megaman!" she gasped. "Oh!… Megaman, you must do something!"

Her face was covered in sweat and she was… writhing, as if in great pain. "Something's wrong with my shoulder!" she said. "I can't stay awake… Megaman, it isn't just broken, something else is- ah!"

Megaman tore off the towel and looked at her shoulder. It was bleeding again, only much more so. And her shoulder was beginning to look a dark green; with some odd liquid coming out along with the blood. "It's infected!" he shouted.

"Megaman, fix it!" said Matilda, barely awake now. "I don't care, pull or push whatever you need to, but hurry…"

She fainted and her head dropped back to her pillow. Sera switched the lights on in the room and Megaman looked at her shoulder more closely. "I have no idea what to do!" he said. "I don't know anything about surgery or anything like it. And we have no tools anyway!"

Sera got a fresh towel from the bathroom and began to wipe off the blood and pus. "We need to do something if anything!" she said.

Megaman bit his lip and laid his hands on the shoulder. He winced as he felt the obvious broken bones. "I'm going to have to try…" he said. He remembered the last time he had felt her injury and a bone had seemed to fall back into place. Swallowing his fear, he began to emulate his earlier actions.

At first he just felt some bones and pushed them in several wrong directions. Matilda's unconscious form felt no pain, and Megaman grew braver with the knowledge that she would at least not feel it. At last he decided that little pokes and prods would not help. He was going to have to push hard with his thumbs to maneuver anything.

"Sera, get another towel ready." he said grimly. "This might make her injury worse."

He felt the largest bone he could see and laid his hands on her shoulder. He took a breath and then shoved hard; concentrating his energies on his two thumbs. The bone moved slowly, but surely. It suddenly gave way, as if it had been prevented by some obstacle and fell back into her shoulder. Megaman knew that he had not broken it, but now, as he lightly pushed the other broken bones back together, they all came together easily.

"I think it's working!" said Megaman excitedly, though not happily. He took out the knife he had earlier and cut off the other sleeve. He looked at both the shoulders and compared their shape. "They look the same, but I can't be sure at all."

Sera began bathing Matilda's shoulder again. "It looks better." she said. "There was all sorts of ridges and bumps, and now they're gone. It looks normal."

Megaman nodded. "True, but I'm hardly a surgeon, Sera. This is bare work. She could very well still have some injury left that I can't find without surgery. And I cannot do surgery with a pocket knife. I just hope she stops bleeding."

Matilda did stop bleeding, but they could not get her to regain consciousness. Sera said that maybe if she was doused with water that she might wake up, but Megaman disagreed. Such a thing might startle her, and he didn't want her shoulder to be messed up again. "Just tie another towel around her shoulder as tightly as possible." he ordered. "I'm going back to the ship and getting her cot. He need to get her out of here right now!"

Sera did as she was told and Megaman shot faster than ever before down the hallway to the docking bay. He got the cot and rushed it down to their quarters. They laid Matilda inside and then quickly but carefully got her down and inside the ship.

Sera ran back to the quarters for medical supplies while Megaman took his knife and attempted to pry loose whatever was keeping the hatch from closing. He could not, however, and he at last resorted to his Mega Buster to destroy it. Finally he turned the rocket on and switched the air conditioning level to 90 degrees Fahrenheit. He didn't intend to keep it so hot, but he needed it warm right away.

"I have the things!" said Sera, unloading her supplies next to Sera's bed. Megaman jumped into the seat while Sera positioned herself on the floor next to the cot.

"Hang on, Sera!" said Megaman. "We're getting out of here!"

He slammed his fist on the launch button and the rocket began to vibrate as its engines began to shudder to life. Sera steadied herself and Megaman strapped himself to the seat. It was either now or never. But he knew that his work on the rocket had no been wasted. Everything was working and it would not only blast off, but its programs would-

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz-POW!

The rocket suddenly died.

"This can't be happening!" Megaman shouted. He opened the hatch and jumped outside. There, next to the rocket was a charred panel and smoke was pouring from the side where it had been attached. It was the area where the battery had been stored and the battery was destroyed. Megaman knocked it out with his fist and examined it.

"Nuts… I never noticed that before." he growled. The battery had leaked, but so little that Megaman didn't notice it when he had put it in. Sera came outside and saw it as well. "Don't we have another battery?" she asked.

Megaman looked around, but the rubble and supplies had been all scattered from the ships engines. It would take any amount of time to search for it. He sagged in defeat and hopelessness. Sera said that Matilda was beginning to look worse and that she had a rising temperature. What could they possibly do now?

"Megaman! Look!" Sera cried, pointing to the sky.

WOOOSH!!! A grand rocket ship suddenly flew over the docking bay. Megaman could see it through the wrecked ceiling and it took his breath away. He could hear it landing on the tower and the smoke from its engines filled the dark morning sky.

"It's Roll!" he cheered. "She's here! Quick, lets get Matilda up to the tower!"

* * *

Roll and Tron had finally arrived. The trip was longer for them than it would have been for the ship Matilda had given Megaman. Roll and Tron both held tightly to their controls as they maneuvered the rocket to stand on the platform. The large engines blew away all rubble and ice and Sera's own battle armor was pushed off the edge and sent crashing through several floors of the base below.

"We've landed!" said Roll. "My spotting equipment is saying that Megaman is right beneath us and he's getting closer!"

Tron quickly undid her seat belt and opened the rocket doors. "Then lets go meet him!" she said. Some stairs fell out from the door and Roll almost fell down them she was so excited. Tron followed as fast as she could, but her high heels along with her outfit slowed her down. "Wait for me!" she cried.

The doorway entrance to the platform shot open and there was Megaman, standing behind a large cot; and beside him was a tall girl with green hair.

"MEGAMAN!" she shouted, running towards him with her arms open. But Megaman did not run towards her like he would have. Instead he rushed the cot right by her and Tron and the tall girl helped him drag her up the steps. "He didn't even look at me…" Roll said; frozen in place as if she had been slapped.

"Why on earth did he-?" Tron stammered, but she didn't just stand there. She ran up the steps to the rocket again and Roll followed.

"Roll! You need to get this rocket back to Terra at once!" Megaman said as he found a place in the cargo area for the cot. He and Sera were already running and taking boxes of cargo and placing them around the cot so it would stabilize it.

"Wait a second." demanded Tron. "First of all, I am really glad to see you again, Megaman Volnutt. Second, what on earth do you mean by Terra and by forcing us to get right back to flying without you even greeting us?"

Roll appeared next to Tron. "I agree. Would you tell us what's going on?" she asked.

Megaman turned to them and held out his hands imploringly. "Please, I can't talk about that right now!" he said. "But Yuna… I mean, your **Mother**, Roll, is in horrible condition. She has a broken shoulder and she's getting a fever. Please just take off now or else it could be too late!"

Sera ran behind Megaman and into the cockpit. "I can handle this!" she said confidently. "I know about these rockets. Leave it to me!" She punched some codes into the controls and the rocket came to life once more. "I need a co-pilot here!" she called.

Tron, still quite vexed from being treated in this way, went to the controls and helped Sera out.

"Roll, do you have any medical supplies on board?" Megaman asked. Roll got out a first-aid kit and took out some proper bandages and medicine. She looked Matilda over and her eyes filled with tears.

"Megaman, is this… is she my Mother?" she whispered.

"Yes, but not right at this moment." said Megaman. "I can't explain it to you right now. Just give her some medicine, quickly!"

Roll uncapped a bottle of medicine and tipped some of it into Matilda's mouth. Matilda woke up and choked a little, but she managed to drink it. Roll then took a proper bandage and wrapped it around Matilda's shoulder. Matilda smiled and took Roll's hand in hers. "Thank you…" she whispered. "The pain is beginning to fade…"

Megaman sighed with relief. "I'm so glad you're alright." he said. "We'll be in a hospital in just a few hours, okay?"

Matilda used her well arm and grasped at her heart. "Something else is still wrong though…" she said uneasily. "I can't explain it."

"Never mind it now." said Roll. "You just get some good sleep. Your temperature should be down in a half hour or so." She grasped Matilda's good hand and began rubbing it in her own. "Just rest…" she said soothingly.

Matilda smiled up at her. "It's really good to see you again, Roll." she said as she fell back to sleep.

Megaman finally felt at ease as there was nothing more to do till they reached Terra. He walked over to one of the cargo boxes and sat down. He suddenly felt very tired, as he still had only woken up a short time ago and all this instant excitement made him weary. "We're going back… at last."

"I'm glad to see you…" said Roll, releasing Matilda's hand. Megaman suddenly remembered how much he had missed Roll during the past few months and he forgot his tiredness. He got up and wrapped his arms around Roll, almost picking her up off the floor as he did. "I'm glad to see you too." he said happily.

Roll laid her head on his shoulder, smiling through new tears. "It's been so long, I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner!" she cried softly. "I could only think you were dead or hurt, and I wanted so much to be with you. I've never felt so relieved in my life."

Megaman ran his hands through her hair and set her down. "I've never felt so happy before either!" he exclaimed. "You don't know what me and Sera have been through these last months. You're just the person I've wanted to talk to all this time."

Roll wrapped her arms around Megaman's left arm and pulled him back down to sitting on the box. "You must tell me," she said. "About everything that's happened to you. Even before you tell me about my mother, please just talk. Tell me everything that's happened between you and these Legends. I would have felt all the worse if you had died and not told me of the things that led you here."

"I know, I should have told you right after it happened, but it all confused me just as much as it would you." Megaman replied. "Data would not restore my memory, but I have it all back now. I'll tell you everything Roll, and please try to understand that I may not be the brother you think I am."

It took Megaman the better part of an hour to tell Roll as much as he knew. He told her of the events of Megaman Juno, Sera, Yuna and the Master. He told her of his investigations, his new memories and his new friends. He finished it all with telling her of her Mother and Yuna's occupation of her body.

Roll became a little pale at this, and she looked uneasily at Matilda- who was showing signs of improvement. "My Mother is… dead? She isn't… she doesn't live?"

Megaman grabbed both of her hands and looked her right in the eye. "You're Mother is still inside her body, but Yuna found her while she was dying from the effects of an electro storm on Forbidden island and took her body. Your mother is still there, but Yuna had to take rule of it to save her life."

Roll looked back at Matilda again. "She saved my mother… But why should she want to come back? She could only survive in Elysium."

Megaman and Roll walked over to the cot. "Because," Megaman explained "She wanted to bring your own mother back to you. She found it in her heart to love and respect the people on Terra, and she had a particular fondness for you. I think it was your attitude and worrying that motivated her to come back with us. From what I know, it was that sort of thing that appealed to the Master. He died since he could not survive outside Elysium, and because he wanted to be with the people."

"Oh… what a… wonderful thing!" Roll exclaimed. "To do such a sweet, loving thing like that. I wouldn't have minded it if she…"

"EXCUSE ME."

Megaman whirled to see Tron standing behind them. She had her arms crossed and she was smiling as sweetly as she could at Megaman. "I would like to talk to you too, Megaman." she said. "After all, it is Roll's turn to pilot."

"Go on ahead Roll." said Megaman. "I want to talk to Tron as well."

Roll walked crestfallen from the cargo bay and Tron closed the door after her. "Well, I'm glad I can finally get you to myself now." she said with a sigh. "It really has been long, hasn't it?"

Megaman nodded. "It really has." he agreed. "Wait a minute… you're wearing a dress! I've never seen you in anything but your pink outfit! You look nice."

Tron beamed "Thank you!" she said. "I'll bet Roll looks very nice too… er, don't you think so?"

Megaman smiled and nodded. "She does. I've never felt happier to see her before. Of course, I am glad to see you. Why are you here anyway? I can't imagine that you and Roll cooperated enough to build that rocket."

Tron blushed a little. "Yes, well… Data helped us out." she stammered, not mentioning the little incident involving Professor Barrel. "And I helped with the cost. Between me and Roll, we had the money to buy the materials, and then we built it with help from Data."

Megaman stood up at this. "You did?" he said, a smile growing on his lips. "Why… thank you, Tron! Thank you very much!"

Tron blushed a little more. "It was no problem." she said. "And besides, you did let us get the Main Core Refractor in the Main Gate at Kattleox Island."

"…You didn't!" Megaman shouted. "I don't believe it. _You_ made off with the refractor right after freeing me?" a grin appeared on his face. "You don't quit, do you?"

Tron grinned back. "Well, I was worried, but Teisel convinced me that we couldn't help, and if that big guy did plan to kill everyone on the island, we had to get out of there fast."

"But you took the time to get the refractor, didn't you?" Megaman said, crossing his arms. "You are a very faithful pirate when you want to be."

Megaman had meant this in jest, but it made Tron afraid. The "pirate" remark gave her the impression that he disliked her and his grin had disappeared. She nervously walked by him and picked up a suitcase that was hidden amongst the other boxes. "I have a little present for you." she said, pulling out a box.

Megaman uncrossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "You do? Well, I can always use a present."

Tron gave him the box and watched his face as he opened it. His face lit up as he took out the magnet. "Why, this is incredible!" he exclaimed. "I could do any number of things with this! Roll could use it and create a special tool out of it too. Thank you, Tron!"

Tron got the reward she had hoped for. Megaman pulled her into a huge hug. Tron's spirits soared, but it was more of a feeling of victory than happiness that filled her heart. She was now sure that Megaman was hers, and that Roll would not even dare to try and tell Megaman how much she loved him. She probably loved him more than Tron did, but what did that matter?

She had won.


	6. Magnetic Danger

**Alisi Thorndyke:** Hey Matt. :) Great chapter 17. :)

You did a good job. :)

Alisi T. :)

**Me:** I think you got this story review confused with I Am Zero. Oh well, at least it's A review. Thanks, I hope you like this one too.

* * *

Roll reluctantly took a seat next to Sera. Her usual bright conversational personality was gone, and all she could do was daydream as she absentmindedly tooled with the secondary controls.

Sera skillfully guided the rocket towards Terra, always increasing speed if she could. Often she would cast a sideways glance at Roll, being interested in the one person Megaman would speak of day after day. She really did look like the drawings Megaman had made, and aside from her rather messy hair style, was rather beautiful in her own way.

Sera's mind suddenly went into a reel, because she now remembered that this was the one person that Matilda was willing to risk everything to help. She became intrigued and decided to try and strike up a conversation.

"I'm glad to see you at last, Roll." she said.

Roll blinked and looked at Sera. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I said I'm glad to see you." Sera repeated. "But what's bothering you? I would have thought you were more conversational."

"Well… Megaman told me almost everything about his past and where he really came from." said Roll. "Now I can't act normal around him any longer. He's… he isn't really human. He could just as easily jump into someone else's body if he wanted too. I was so used to him being normal that I feel chills now just thinking of it."

Sera knew that she couldn't know what it was like to feel uncomfortable around one of her own beings, but she tried to get Roll to think otherwise. "He's human enough. He has a human body and mind, something he never had before he transferred into whoever that child was that you found."

Roll closed her eyes and sighed. "I know, but… oh, he was right not to tell me anything before. I wish he never had!" she cried stressfully. "There was so many things I didn't need to know or care about before. Nothing that could get between us or make me think of him differently, nothing else that needed worry or consideration. I could have gone on treating him like anybody else and we would have been fine without it. Now... I doubt I can ever look at him the same."

Sera felt a sense of duty towards Yuna just then and tried to act for her. She adjusted the angel of the rocket and then turned to Roll. "But Roll, you _can_ treat him like anybody else!" she said encouragingly. "That part of him that existed on Elysium died years ago. He is 100 human, whatever new capabilities he's uncovered. So what if a few memories change your ideas, he's still and always will be the one who loves you."

Roll jerked her head in Sera's direction. "Did he… did he say that?" she asked.

Sera nodded, and then shook her head. "Yes, and no." she said. "He always seemed to be the one reason he ever wanted to get back to Terra, but he never out rightly declared it, no. But you must be a great sister to motivate him to do what he did."

Roll was interested now. "What did he do?"

Sera smiled and laid her hands on the controls. "Well, he took the broken down ship in the cargo area and rebuilt it." she said. "It might have worked, but our battery and casing broke down. He also did everything he could to help Matilda, and I've no doubt she might have died if not for his quick thinking and care."

Roll was confused. "But he has no real building or inventing skills at all! How could he re-build a rocket?"

"He said you inspired him, or… rather, that your skill must have rubbed off on him." answered Sera. "But don't worry, he still is Megaman, and he holds you in the highest regard."

Roll looked very thoughtful right then. Then she smiled and her face turned pink. "He does? I'm so glad… I mean, I'm glad he thinks of me that way… he, he built a rocket?" Her eyes shone with admiration. "And he almost never does anything like that. He did it anyway."

Sera suddenly veered her throttle to the left. "Get to your controls! Quick!" she shouted, but it was too late. The entire rocket swerved to the left and right with a thundering CRASH!

Sera and Roll were hurled over the back of their seats and into the walls behind them. Megaman and Tron, both still locked in their hug, were sent rolling like a cylinder into some cargo crates. Matilda was the only person there that did not get thrown about in some way.

* * *

Megaman held Tron underneath himself as some of the crates toppled onto them. He cried out sharply as one of the corners of the crates gouged the back of his neck. Tron quickly kicked out and knocked a crate out from underneath the rest. Then the crates rolled onto the floor and Megaman and Tron were uncovered. "Thanks again, Tron." said Megaman, rubbing his neck. "What on earth could be happening?"

Tron said she didn't know and went into the cockpit. There, she found Roll and Sera both lying behind the seats, both with the wind knocked out of them. She looked through the window and saw that they were about to collide with yet another asteroid! She jumped into the pilot seat and frantically managed both sets of controls. The rocket swerved violently to the left and then to the right. The rocket missed the asteroid by only ten feet!

By this time, Roll and Sera had got up again. Roll scrambled back into her seat and helped Tron. Together, they both got the rocket back onto its original course again.

Tron slumped in her seat and sighed deeply. "That was so close…" she said relieved.

But the first asteroid had done its work. A red light showed on the status areas of the ship. Roll stood up from her chair and let Sera take over. "That first asteroid hit us near the cargo area!" she said. "Something must have gone wrong!"

She and Megaman both rushed into the cargo area. Megaman threw the door open and they both ran towards the boxes. Matilda was safe.

Megaman sighed with relief. "Good, she's okay." he said.

WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!!!

An ear-bending screech cut through the room, sounding ten times worse than chalk hitting smooth stone. Megaman gasped in surprise, and suddenly choked. He couldn't breath! Roll fell to her knees and began to cough horribly, trying to get her breath. There was no air left in the room!

Megaman bravely held his breath and tried hard to drag Roll out of the room. Fifteen seconds, Megaman still held on. Twenty seconds, Roll was convulsing. In the next ten seconds Megaman's body acted driven by pain and pure fear. He threw Roll through the door and jumped through himself. He then ground his teeth to keep from breathing and dragged the door shut behind them, and in an instant, air filled the corridor.

Roll sucked in air and then collapsed. Megaman fell beside her, his breath coming in ragged chokes. He reached over and grasped her hand. "We… we… made it…" he whispered. Roll squeezed his hand, but didn't reply. She couldn't speak just then. Megaman grabbed the handle of the door and heaved himself to his feet. "We all made it out alive, at least." he thought.

He picked up Roll and carried her into the cockpit and laid her down, trying to get her to breath properly. "You're okay, Roll!" he said encouragingly. "We got out alive!'

Roll grabbed Megaman's arm and pulled herself up. "Got to.. Go back!" she gasped. "M-Matilda!"

"Oh no!" Megaman jumped to his feet and ran back to the door. He sucked in a large breath and opened the door. He ran in and jerked Matilda out of her cot. Her face was turning blue, and she made no reaction when her shoulder was shaken. Megaman ran back to the door and left her in the corridor. He took another breath and went in, this time to find the air leak.

"There it is!" he thought. He could see a small hole in the ceiling where a bit of metal had been jerked away. He looked to the wall and saw something caught onto the window railing, holding the broken metal. It was the magnet!

"Good grief!" he thought as he lifted his buster. "This is one present I could have done without!" He fired and destroyed the magnet. Then he replaced the metal and melted it in place with a few buster shots. The air vents activated again and the room was filled with air in just a few seconds.

"Megaman!" Tron ran into the room. "What has happened! What's wrong with Matilda?"

"Just use all available booster thrust immediately!" said Megaman, getting Matilda back into her cot and wheeling her into the cockpit.

"But Megaman, we won't have any way to slow ourselves down once we enter the atmosphere!" Tron pointed out.

Megaman turned around. "It doesn't matter. Unless we can get an oxygen tank here in fifteen or twenty minutes it'll be too late!"


	7. A Literally Crushing Reunion

**Alisi Thorndyke:** Hey Matt. :) Sorry for getting the two stories confused. I was tired that night, but this was a great chapter 6. :) I am tired today, but I can see easy lol lol.

You did a good job here. :) Keep up the good work. :)

Alisi T. :)

**Me:** And you keep up yours. :-)

- - - - -

**Firehedgehog:** Continue

**Me:** Read. ???

* * *

"Go! All boosters away!"

The rocket shot to its max speed as the booster's fuel supply was burned away. Tron and Roll piloted it with perfect skill and attention as they approached Terra at a frightening speed. Megaman and Sera were doing their best to get Matilda breathing again, but without a way to force oxygen inside, she would not last long.

"Hold on, Megaman!" said Tron. "You too, Sera. At the rate we're going, we'll need to make a landing on another island. We'll have to try and land somewhere out in the open, and anything could happen."

Megaman and Sera both grabbed railings and held on. The screen for the rocket was blocked by a phasing white fire. The heat was taking it's toll on the heat shield, and for a few moments, they couldn't see anything. Roll wisely used the mini-map system and made sure they flew straight for the island.

"I think we'll hit Barnimal Island… no, not that one, the one ahead of it…" Roll muttered. Then she exclaimed "Megaman! We're going to land on Kattleox island!"

Megaman only thought of it for a moment. He remembered it as the island where he had first encountered Megaman Juno and the questions surrounding his origin. He also remembered it as the place where he had made friends of just about every person there. He hoped that the police would come for them as soon as the rocket landed, just like they had before.

The rocket vision began to clear. Megaman could see the odd fan shape of the island come into view. But he didn't have time to enjoy it. The speed created centrifugal forces and he and the rest began to shake terribly. Roll and Tron remained seated, but Megaman and Sera were close to losing their hold on the railings.

"H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-o-o-o-o-o-l-l-d o-o-o-o-n-n…" Tron gritted fiercely. The island rose closer to meet them. Tron and Roll bared their teeth and directed the controls to the right. The rocket shot towards the open areas of the Cardon Forest. The rocket ripped the tops off trees as it came closer and closer to land.

Roll pointed to their grid map and made signs with her hands; indicating that if they didn't stop soon, they might crash into the city walls. Tron shook her head and suddenly spun her throttle completely around. The rocket didn't change direction, but it spun and spun, hitting and knocking down dozens and dozens of trees. Megaman and Sera were torn from their hold and both were knocked about the rocket like a pinball being hammered by the levers.

At last, the rocket stopped as it hit a part of particularly strong trees which absorbed most of shock of the now completely ruined rocket. The paint was totally gone, there were dents all around it, not to mention the dirt and tree remnants sizzling off the rocket. But they had finally landed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mayor of Kattleox island had been in her home during most of the day, watching the TV and doing paperwork regarding the city's upkeep. Her attention was caught from a flashing "SPECIAL REPORT" on the screen. The no. 1 reporter of Kattleox news was on in front of a live camera.

"It appears a shining blur from the sky is descending right towards our own island, Ladies and Gentlemen!" she said excitedly. "Everyone in the Uptown district has spotted it and is watching its approach."

Matilda, for that is her name, stood up and called her maid into the room. "Tily, come look at this!" she said. In her mind she prayed: "Don't let this have anything to do with that bomb." she was meaning the bomb that had nearly neutralized the island about 5 years ago.

Tily joined her and they both watched as the camera zoomed in on the speeding blur. The reported continued: "Yes, it is coming right towards us. Ladies and Gentlemen, this is not a comet or asteroid. It has the shape of a ship… of some kind. Could this be a visit from another planet?"

The TV's volume was suddenly drowned out by a horribly loud thunderous roar from outside. Matilda looked out her window and managed to catch the slightest glimpse of the ship hurtle down out of view. "It's landing in the woods!" she exclaimed. "Tily, tell my secretary to notify the police and the hospital. Whoever's in that rocket is bound to be hurt."

Matilda ran outside and got into her own car. She drove right for the Cardon Ruins, hoping against hope that it had not been an explosion she'd heard.

--------------------------------

The next few minutes in the rocket were totally silent. Everyone was unconscious from the ride, even Megaman. Nobody had been seriously injured, thankfully, but everything in the rocket was wrecked. No lights, no controls, no viewing screen. Everything was broken and there was not a single sound anywhere.

At least, not until some men used crowbars to pry open the dented door and knock it loose. They were followed by several men in police uniform and one large man in a typical trench coat. "Boys, get your lights on. Let's see what's inside this thing."

The officers switched on their flashlights and shone them around. "Is anyone inside?" The Captain called.

"Sir! I found something over here!" called one of the men. "It's a boy, several other women!"

Captain ran over and rolled the boy over. "Holy Smokes!" he spluttered. "This isn't… it is! Megaman!"

Captain shook him roughly. "Megaman! Wake up! What the blazes are you doing here?"

Megaman opened his eyes, but didn't make a sound besides groaning from being shaken. He jerked his arm in Matilda's direction and collapsed to the floor once more. Captain glanced at Matilda and whipped out his radio. "Get some stretchers in here immediately! We have an emergency!"

The officers then helped Roll and the others back to consciousness. Megaman's armor had protected him rather well, and only his head had some bumps on it. Tron and Sera and Roll suffered quite a few jarring injuries during the crash and would need casts for a sprained arm or wrist. I won't bother to tell you of Matilda, for any injury inflicted on her during the crash would not compare to what was still happening to her now. For even as Roll and Tron were revived, Matilda was being taken towards the Uptown district of the city at the quickest rate possible. It was only a few minutes now, and the others would not be able to wait before they would witness Matilda's true self for the last moments of her existence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've properly set the bones in place and wrapped the shoulder in a proper cast. With the extra oxygen in the chamber, she should be awake in an hour or so, maybe even less."

The Doctor had been briefing them on Matilda's condition. They had managed to get Matilda to the hospital in time to save her. Megaman and the others had come to check up on her when their own injuries had been cared for. Matilda was lying inside a hyperbaric chamber and fresh pure oxygen with twice the normal level of oxygen was being pumped inside. By the time Megaman and the others had come, she looked much, much better.

Roll laid her head on Megaman's shoulder and sighed with relief. Megaman patted her head and smiled. He didn't show it himself, but he wished he could lean on something too. The call was so close that time. Sera simply grinned while Tron looked crossly at Roll. Tron and Roll had each sprained an ankle while Sera had broken her arm. They all had suffered some injury, but the good news about Matilda made them forget their own injury for a moment; A moment long enough for Megaman to remember the other's back at the Sulfur Bottom.

"I think we should call the _Sulfur Bottom_." he said. "Is there a phone anywhere?"

"Don't worry Megaman." said the Mayor. "I had Captain contact Colonel Von Bluecher and Professor Barrel once you were in the hospital."

"Thank you." said Megaman. "And, since we're here, could you find some place for us to stay for a few days? We'll need the rest."

The Mayor nodded and hurried off. Everyone else sat down in the waiting room and waited for the remainder of the time. Tron and Sera were very quiet themselves, but Megaman and Roll talked for most of the time.

"Megaman, one thing about your story still confuses me." said Roll. "What do you mean by the Master- whoever he was, being the last true human being to live?"

"Roll, I personally don't believe he was the last one to live." Megaman answered. "Whatever miniscule differences there may be in us carbons, it's hardly enough to separate us from humans really. We are human, Roll. The Master was different in some way, but that part of my knowledge was lost with my memory."

Sera stepped in with a comment of her own. "But he was superior. If you think of how he looked in comparison with the people on this planet, he was much better genetically. You certainly do, and considering Roll, I think you make other people healthier just by being around them. The same might apply to your foster father."

"But Megaman, if we WERE created, how did the Master create us out of… carbon?" Roll was still uneasy at the idea of truly being dead matter having the ability to move. "He couldn't have done that… could he?"

Megaman squeezed her shoulder and smiled. "No, anymore than the idea that we evolved from molecules in the ocean. Barrel mentioned something like that before we left, I guess he realized the impossibility of it. But still… we had to begin _somewhere_. I wonder who did…. Who MIGHT have created us…"

Sera stood up suddenly and walked towards the door, motioning with her good arm for Megaman to come with her. Megaman followed her outside and into the parking area where there were no people.

"What is it, Sera?" Megaman asked.

Sera's stood stiffly and she clenched her fist. "Megaman… I believe that I should give up my shell and let Yuna live inside it instead. This was her original shell after all."

"No way!" Megaman shouted. "Out of the question."

"Please, listen to me." said Sera. "If it hadn't been for me, she would never have been trapped on Elysium and injured. Yuna can't just transfer her mind into any machine handy, it has to be an android or human. She'll die in just minutes if she doesn't have a body."

"Don't blame yourself, Sera." said Megaman. For once his voice was soft and kind instead of infuriated or demeaning. "You were still under the system's control, it was your own duty to do what you did. But you're free of that now, like Yuna. Yuna knew she had to do this months ago. I doubt she'd want the friend whom she gave her own shell _dying_ for her…

Besides, if anyone has to do that, it's me."

"What!…." Sera exclaimed. For the short time she knew Megaman, him saying such a thing was an instant shock.

"I hit her." said Megaman dismally. "I think if she needs to live, I'll be the one to do that. She shouldn't die after everything she's done."

Sera walked right up to him and stamped her foot. "You can't do it!" she shouted. "… you shouldn't. What about the master? Would you want him to be lost forever instead of living on for his sake? So that his true kind won't disappear?"

Megaman was about to reply, but a nurse appeared in the parking lot. "The patient is conscious," she reported. "She says she needs to see you immediately, she won't stop asking for you."

Megaman and Sera hurried down to Matilda's room where she lay on a bed, her eyes open. Roll and Tron were already inside. Matilda sighed with relief when Sera and Megaman entered the room.

"Thank goodness…" she said. "Megaman, I think I know what's wrong with me; the pain in my heart is growing greater… I'm going to leave this shell now and let the true Matilda live again before it's too late."

Sera and Megaman both rushed towards the side. "Don't! Yuna!" Sera shouted. "Wait a moment, I'll let you use your own shell. I don't deserve to keep it while you die!"

Matilda propped her self up with her good arm and an abnormal glare appeared on her face. "You will NOT!" she shouted. Everyone jumped at her sudden strength. "This is what I've committed MYSELF to doing. You need to stay alive and protect Terra from the old system. You won't replace my position in this, Sera. **I** took the body, **I** will die to give it back."

Then she relaxed and smiled at everyone. "I… I want to say thank you, to everyone who managed to get me here in time. You all really saved two lives while risking your own… Thank you, and goodbye."

Matilda lay back and closed her eyes. Everyone waited in anticipation.

A large glowing white ball rose out of Matilda's body and hovered towards the side of the bed, next to Sera. Matilda's body suddenly began to stir on its own, her broken shoulder suddenly disappeared. She rose up out of her bed and sucked in air as she stood. She opened her eyes and she looked around the room, blinking hard and feeling her arms and touching her face. "I… I'm alive!" she whispered, her voice totally different now.

"….Mother?" said Roll, breathlessly.

* * *

Matilda jerked her head in Roll's direction. "I must be seeing things…" she said, rubbing at her eyes. "Where have I been all this time? What's… happening to me…"

"Matilda?" Megaman spoke up. "I know who you are, Mrs. Casket."

Matilda looked to Megaman. "Why… you know my name!" she exclaimed. "I'd almost forgotten it… it's been years since I… I died."

Matilda turned to Roll. "But, I'm alive again!" she said, her face filling with joy. "It's incredible… to live again! To breathe, to see and to move again! After all the time in darkness… oh!"

She suddenly fell to her knees. Roll rushed towards her and grabbed her arm, pulling her back up. "Mother! What's wrong!" she cried.

Matilda winced and struggled to her feet. "It's alright! It's alright…" she said. "Just let me sit down somewhere."

Roll helped Matilda back to the bed. As Matilda sat down, she looked at Roll, up and down. "Who are you?" she asked.

Roll's eyes began to fill with tears. "Can't you remember me?" she whispered. "I'm Roll! I'm your daughter!"

Matilda grew concerned. "Now please…" she said kindly. "Don't cry…"

She suddenly looked down at Roll's shoe. She jumped off the bed and turned away. "What! Is it…" barely whispered, raising her hands to her face. "Is it really you?"

Matilda held up her wrist and displayed a copper bracelet with a very familiar symbol on it.

The same symbol was imprinted on Roll's shoe.

Matilda had already gone pale as she looked Roll up and down. She stepped forward and took Roll's arm in her hands. "I… I can't believe it… Roll."

Roll finally started sobbing and Matilda held her tightly. "Come on! Please, don't cry!" said Matilda, though tears were already streaming down her own face.

Now you have to remember that Tron was also in the room. At the things she saw, she began to smile a little herself. Megaman didn't know how to react, though he was very nervous and he unconsciously had grabbed Tron's hand and was holding it very tightly.

Sera just stood there and did nothing. She didn't look in any way moved by Matilda's appearance. She simply watched, and kept an eye on Yuna.

"Mother…" Roll sobbed. "I remember you… you're no different from when you left-" She was about to say "left me.", but she stopped.

Matilda, however, knew what Roll was about to say. "I know! I'm so sorry!" she said, running her hand through Roll's hair. "I didn't mean to be gone for so long… And you still remember everything about me when you were just a baby. Now you're a woman! I missed so many years I could have watched you, or taken care of you…"

Then she pulled back and looked around the room. "But… who _has_ been taking care of you?" she asked. "Was it your grandfather?"

Roll smiled and nodded. "Yes, he adopted me. He adopted somebody else too." she pointed at Megaman. "Come here, Megaman!" she invited him.

Megaman let go of Tron's hand and walked over to Matilda. Roll introduced them. "Mother, this is Megaman Vol- I mean, Megaman Trigger. He's a digger, like you, and he supports the family. He's been the most kind and loving friend I've ever had."

Not to say Megaman didn't blush, but he did smile very warmly at Roll's statement. "Megaman, I'd like you to meet my mother, Matilda."

Megaman shook Matilda's hand. "I'm very glad to meet you, at last." he said. "Roll can still quote things you said to her back to me, I feel I already know you a little."

"I'm happy to meet you too." she said. "And who are these people?" she asked, indicating Tron and Sera.

Megaman introduced them, though Sera was a bit cold, she did try to act friendly. Tron was very shaky as she shook hands with Matilda. From the parts of the story she remembered from Sera, she was almost terrified to speak to someone who had been supposedly dead for so long.

"I'm so glad to meet you all." Matilda said when she'd met everyone. "It feels so wonderful to have other people around you after being asleep for so many years."

Matilda's face suddenly twisted into pain and she collapsed completely. "Oh!" she cried. "What's happening to me…!"

Megaman picked her up and laid her on the bed. "Something is definitely wrong," said Megaman. "What was it that Yuna said? Had something to do with leaving before it was too late?"

Megaman turned to the glowing ball beside Yuna's bed. "Yuna, listen to me! You have to help her regain her memory. Whatever had happened to her on Forbidden Island, you have to restore it so we can treat it!"

The glowing ball hovered a little closer to Matilda and sent tiny twinkles of light into her head. Matilda relaxed a bit and nodded her head. "I can remember now… I know what happened." she said almost in a daze. "How I was nearly killed…"

Her face suddenly became very sad, and she closed her eyes as more tears spilled out. Roll took out a handkerchief and wiped them away. Matilda smiled a little, and held Roll's hand in hers. "Thank you… please, could I speak to you and Megaman alone?"

Tron and Sera left and shut the door behind them, leaving Megaman and Roll with Matilda.

Matilda looked to her right and noticed Yuna's glowing ball hovering beside her bed. "What's that?" she asked.

"That's the life force of an android." said Megaman. "She took control of your body when you were dying on Forbidden island."

"Yes, I remember feeling something strange right before I passed out." said Matilda. "I had suddenly lost all feeling and sensitivity. I knew I was dying, but it was like I was hurled backwards into oblivion…

But I still remember another thing. Somebody else had come before… Come to encase me in a… some kind of crystal prison. I had seen several other people in the same things, but something went terribly wrong. Whatever she did to help me caused a horrible side-effect. My body was… poisoned, somehow."

She winced again and ground her teeth together. "Ooooh… Ah! It's happening again…" she moaned. "… no, I mustn't stop…" she took a deep breath and continued to speak.

"I believe I was too long in oblivion with my injury, whatever it was. It's taking its full effect now.

…. I am…. Dying."

The room fell into silence, everyone in too much shock to speak. Matilda looked at them both, as if she expected them to do something. Roll began to tremble violently, while Megaman's eyes flipped open to their widest fissure.

"Roll, come here…" said Matilda, sitting up and opening her arms. Roll came to her and Matilda kissed her and held her close. "I don't have much time left, I can tell. But I am grateful to have had these last few moments with you, Roll. I love you… so much."

Roll completely broke down. She clung to Matilda so tightly that Matilda began to have trouble breathing. Megaman gently pulled Roll away and Matilda gave Roll one last kiss on the forehead. "I'd like to speak to Megaman now, alone. Goodbye, sweetheart."

Megaman walked the heartbroken Roll out of the room and shut the door. Matilda had grown very pale now, and she was grabbing at her heart, feeling more pain by the minute. "Come here…" she said.

Megaman sat on the side of the bed and grabbed her hands. "What is it? What is it?" he asked.

"Megaman, I'm afraid to ask you this…" Matilda said. "But I must. Roll is the most wonderful child in the world. She is much older than I thought, but she still is very young, even now. Megaman, you're a grown man now… a digger, in fact. I'm not surprised that she likes you so much, seeing as how I was a digger once. You know her, and I know you love her. Don't ask me how I know, it truly is something only I can see. Please take care of her… please…. I want to die knowing she'll be loved and cared for."

Megaman nodded his head solemnly. "I will, Matilda. I will."

* * *

Oddly enough, once Roll had sat down outside the room, it was Tron who tried to comfort her. Though Tron could have the toughest attitude in the worst situation, she had a heart of gold when she saw anyone cry, even her servbots.

Sera, on the other hand, hardly interacted with them at all. Her face was still full of sorrow and resentment. Despite Yuna's asking her, her motivation for doing anything without Yuna was gone. Who cared about the older systems now, or Terra? Her only friend would be dead, what help or company would she have, especially among carbons who would shrink back at her irregular appearance.

Suddenly, there came a shout of surprise from inside the room. "What on earth-!"

Everyone snapped their heads in the doors direction. Roll ran to the door, but it was still locked. Megaman shouted out the order to remain outside for a few moments more. Everyone could hear Megaman talking for some time before the door opened and Megaman appeared. His face was not sad, but a little… shall we say, excited.

"Matilda….. Is dead…"

"But wait a moment, there's something else you should see." said Megaman. Tron and Sera stood up, but Roll remained sitting, staring blankly at the floor. Megaman took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Don't let go now, Roll." he whispered. "Just come with me and see what I have to show you."

Megaman motioned the others to follow him back into the room. There, they saw Matilda's body still lying on the bed. But something was different.

Tron was the first to notice. "Why is her arm back in a cast?" she pointed out. "I thought it healed when Roll's mother was revived."

Sera's eyes widened. "Wait a minute… why should she have that broken shoulder at all?"

She looked around for Yuna's life force, but could not find it. "Where is she?!?" she cried. "What happened to her?!"

Tron suddenly gasped and pointed a shaking finger at the bed. "L-Look! She's m-moving!"

Matilda was indeed moving, but very slowly, and she was holding her arm very carefully. "I… I'm alive again!" she exclaimed, her voice once again different. But it was not Matilda's….

It was Yuna's voice.

"Yuna? You're alive?" Sera gasped.

Matilda nodded. "Yes, I am Yuna, and I'm alive."

Sera ran to her and hugged her as carefully as she could. "I'm so glad! I'm so glad…" was all she could think of to say.

Roll looked at Megaman angrily. "Is this what you wanted me to see?" she demanded. "The fact that my mother is dead, but I have to keep looking at her and remembering this?"

Yuna looked to Roll. "Roll… I'm sorry, I can't image how you feel right now." she said. "I don't know-"

Roll turned away. "No, I don't know either." she suddenly shouted, half angry and half distraught.. "I don't know what I'll do now! How I'll live without hope! Without even the hope of speaking to my Mother ever again! Or hearing her voice again…. How!… I wish I knew!" she covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

"I don't know what I'll do either!" Yuna said emphatically. "I'm in a carbon's shell with no home, nobody I know besides Sera. And you…"

Yuna looked at Sera. "You're the only main Mother unit who has any power to control the activation of the old systems." she said. "You don't need any help from me."

She looked at Megaman. "And you- why, you're practically a man now. You have just about everything you could possibly need to take care of yourself. You have nothing I could help you with either, Megaman Trigger. With your age and your knowledge, you're practically independent."

Then she looked at Roll. "And you… I don't know about you. You've just lost a mother, and I'm in your mother's shell. I have nobody who really needs me now…"

She walked to Roll and used her good hand to take Roll's hands down from her face. She looked into her eyes. "Please, if anything I'm sure you know how much it hurts to not feel needed when you were once the object of everyone's respect. I've lost all the people I ever knew back on Elysium, and I'm really quite alone.

Roll, I talked to Megaman about this before you came in. Would you consider me your Mother? I don't know if I could care for you like Matilda could, but… would you give me a chance? Please?"

For several long moments, Roll and Yuna both simply stared at each other. Yuna looking kindly and hopefully at Roll, who looked more surprised than anyone who'd ever lived.

At last Roll very slowly nodded and then hugged Yuna, crying hard now. Yuna shut her eyes and let a few tears fall as she hugged Roll with her free hand.

"I think we should leave." said Megaman, his face nearly glowing with wonder at what he had just witnessed. Tron nodded and followed him out, wishing she might join the shower of tears that had just commenced. She also had never seen or known anything so lovely in her life. Sera simply looked very thoughtful as she followed them out, but anyone, including a man could tell she was also very touched by her friend's actions.

And who wouldn't?


	8. What Will Happen Now?

"This is quite a story you've told me, Megaman." said Gramps.

The Sulfur Bottom received the Mayor's call and had arrived at Kattleox island. Everyone had agreed to come on board and help explain what had occurred since Roll and Tron had left in the rocket. Of course, it was Megaman who explained most of the things to Gramps while the others would help fill in details.

"And I don't know why this ever had to be." Gramps continued, leaning on the table of the meeting room. "I think I would have been satisfied living with you just like a normal person. You're only 20, but I realize now that you're so much older than that; all these incredible things that have been going on that I never could have fathomed... I don't know what I can do with you now."

Megaman patted him on the back. "Gramps, the Megaman you always knew is still here. So what if I have a different past, I can hardly act like what I used to be. I am just as human as you are, and I'll still love to go on digs for a living, go on battles and spend time with you in between."

Megaman stood up. "But those things will have to wait. Right now, there are missions that need to be accomplished in order to keep the rest of the world from knowing these things. And who knows what might happen then? They might never know the awesome things we discovered, but we can still let them live in the peaceful untroubled lives we used to have."

Sera stood up beside him, smiling up at him. She had transferred into her own shell earlier and had left Yuna's original body in a special casing inside the Flutter. "Yes, but it will take time. Maybe even years." she pointed out. "Who knows what we could find in those old ruins? Even I don't know what lies down there."

"Well…" said Gramps. "You could find conceivably anything! Who knows what incredible histories you could discover? Those old systems are probably a thousand years old, imagine the findings! The technology!"

Tron elbowed Teisel. "…and Treasure too, no doubt." she whispered excitedly.

Colonel Von Bleucher stood up from his seat and spoke. "I would be honored to take part in anything pertaining to your quests. I've discovered all I came to see on Forbidden Island, and I've learned what happened to my daughter. I can think of nothing more for me to do but honor my daughter's search."

"Oh!" exclaimed Roll. "I completely forgot about him! I think he's the man we met on Yosyonke island, I think he's my Father! We should go and see him immediately!"

Yuna smiled. "Of course we should. Though I don't think he could ever treat you the same way Matilda did."

Roll looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Don't you remember, Roll?" said Megaman. "That little girl and that Frenchwoman? I think he's already made a commitment. If we do go, please don't get your hopes too high. He most likely will not be able to communicate with you at all considering the circumstances."

Roll's face fell. "Oh, yes… I suppose you're right." she said quietly. "But I must do something. I can't go on without at least speaking to him as my father."

"We'll discuss this later." said Gramps. "Right now I'd like you, Megaman, to come out into the corridors so we may speak privately."

Megaman followed Gramps outside into the corridor and began pacing up and down it.

"You know, Megaman." said Gramps. "Things like the old systems will have to be shut down again. For the good of Terra, I mean."

"I know, Gramps." replied Megaman. "But with this ship, your knowledge, my buster, Roll's skills and Sera's power, none of those things will even touch the peace of this world. The Master would have wanted it…"

"That man still intrigues me." replied Gramps. "I wish I knew more about him. It is unfortunate that Data's memory banks could only hold so much memory for so long. Of course, there are some things too important to wait till later to know."

Megaman looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Gramps chuckled dryly. "I guess there's more of your past yet to be revealed." he remarked. "You were on that system a long time, Megaman. I know you weren't without some… shall we say, close friends besides the master?"

Megaman was even more confused. "I think I'm missing something." he said.

"I'll bet you never saw the way Sera looks at you, did you? Hm?" said Gramps. "I'm worried about you, Megaman. Just about all the girls in that room, even Yuna, seems a little affected by you. After all these years, I know how to spot these things. I think- somewhere in your past, they may have been in love with you at some point."

Megaman almost somersaulted into the wall. "What?!" he spouted. "Yuna? Sera? In love with me?"

It was almost impossible to be true, but as he thought more of the idea, the more some old memory began to resurrect in his mind. He shut his eyes and covered his face with his hand in dismay. "I remember. You are a smart man, Gramps. There was something like that happening way before the Master even mentioned coming here."

Gramps gave a pitying smile and patted Megaman's shoulder. "I think you have a little problem too, Megaman." he said. "I wouldn't mention this to Roll, but I think you loved them too."

Megaman slowly nodded. "Both of them, but nothing like a normal person might feel. What will I do now?"

"I can't imagine what you'll do now." replied Gramps. "The question is, will you let those old feelings get in the way of the people you know now? Roll, for instance. You won't exclude her by these old feelings, will you?"

At this Megaman forgot his disparaging and stood up straight. "Gramps, you may be the fountain of wisdom, but there are some things that you just don't talk to other people about. Especially the assumptions you just made. This is something I will try to sort out, but I won't have you saying such things in the future. I have enough to deal with now as it is."

Gramps nodded. "Very well, I promise not to do such a thing again."

"Thank you, Gramps." Megaman sighed.

--

Meanwhile, Tron, Roll, Sera and Yuna simply sat in their places at the table while the Colonel left to command the ship. Yuna stood up and addressed the other women.

"I'd like you to listen to me, please." she said. "Even in this shell, I still retain _some_ of my older capabilities. I'm sure all of us want to do everything we can to help Megaman in our mission. I can read old languages and possibly map the old ruins we find. But all that aside, but there's another thing I realized just when Barrel left the room that I think needs to be discussed now.

We must not try to impose our feelings upon him."

Everyone immediately began speaking at once, but Yuna held up her hand. "Please don't speak until I've finished. I know about you, Tron and Roll, and I happen to know about Sera and myself. I would venture to say that we are all in love with Megaman in some way, even myself. But I can't seriously consider it in my new role."

At this, she winked at Roll. "But I can't speak for the rest of you. I can't decipher Megaman's feelings on this issue. But something like that could do anything to him; to us! What I'm trying to say is that if you do love him, please make it a point not to contend for him. It might lead from distraction to complete failure. I'm sure Megaman will choose for himself whom he will love in return; after all, we will be around him so much that he'll have to make a decision some time. But don't let your affections rule out your performance with him."

The others fell very silent for a few moments. Sera looked very disappointed, but had to agree with Yuna. Tron and Roll both said nothing, but in their minds they solemnly resolved that _**they**_ would be the ones.

"Tron…" said Roll. "I agree with Matilda. I won't ever do anything other than what I've normally done to influence him. I hope you'll do the same."

Tron nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't want anything to get in the way of discovering new treasures- I mean, new things. I suppose if you will, I can."

"And you, Sera?" asked Yuna. "Your feelings were a bit more serious in the later years. Will you attempt to control your feelings as well?"

Sera pushed her chair back and stood up. "I nearly lost my feelings back at Elysium, but they have not changed . They returned when I died, but I will control myself."

An air of uneasiness hung in the room and each one of them stood up and left after a few moments. Yuna stayed by herself and just contemplated the future. Where would they go first? What would they find? What would happen when she met Roll's father? What would Sera do with her new life? What would Megaman do with the genetic code of the master?

"This is too much for me now." she thought, now rising to her feet. "So many questions to answer… Well, there is usually one thing that helps answer questions like these.

…Sleep."

--

This ends the story. A big thanks to everyone who reviewed even though I was so bad at updating it. (certain issues... never mind) Anyway, here's to Megaman Legends and the sequel that Keiji Inafune wishes to create before he leaves Capcom!


End file.
